Guerreros de la armonia: 4 marginados en equestria
by Mefistoteles
Summary: Cuando los elementos de la armonía fueron devueltos, equestria necesitaba una nueva forma de defenderse, por lo que Celestia hizo que Discord trajera a humanos que nadie extrañaría en la tierra para convertirlos en héroes en equestria. Así estos 4 chicos comienzan su aventura en un nuevo mundo.
1. El agujero de gusano

**Capitulo 1: Un agujero de gusano**

Cuando 4 amigos están reunidos y se disponen a ver una película surge un imprevisto. La televisión y las luces se apagaron repentinamente preocupando a los chicos.

Josh:-Dany, se te olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz-

Daniel:-No, seguramente un fusible se averió o algo-dijo mientras salía de la cocina y entraba a la sala.

Mosca:-Dime que las palomitas están listas-

Daniel:-Siento decírtelo pero no-

Chris:-Alguien mas ha notado que las paredes se mueven-

Mosca:-Yo, pero no se están moviendo, lo que esta pasando es una especie de distorsión dimensional causada por el agujero de gusano que esta en el baño de Daniel-

Todos:-¡QUE!-

Daniel:-Si lo sabias ¿por que no nos dijiste?-

Mosca:-Pues por que no me preguntaron, dah-

Al acabar de discutir, los 4 se dirigieron al baño a por una explicación pero todo lo que encontraron fue un enorme hoyo en la pared que estaba distorsionando toda la casa. Chris al intentar investigar un poco al respecto fue atrapado dentro de este, Daniel al intentar pararlo se vio atrapado con el y los otros dos al verlos simplemente entraron como si fuera algo común en sus vidas.

Saliendo se encontraron en un bosque extraño repleto de arboles oscuros y en abundancia, inmediatamente el portal detrás de ellos se cerro dejándolos a la intemperie.

Josh:-Supongo que ya no estamos en casa de Dany-

Daniel:-Que te hace suponer eso, la abundancia de arboles, el que un extraño portal en mi baño nos trajera hasta aquí o el hecho de que un enorme lobo de madera nos este mirando como si fuéramos su cena-

Chris:-Disculpa podrías repetir lo ultimo-

Al decir esto los amigos voltearon a ver un gran lobo de madera que comenzó a corretearlos mientras ellos intentaban escapar.

Mosca:-Esperen un momento, tengo una idea-

Mosca se detuvo y lanzo una gran roca a su perseguidor para derribarlo y seguir corriendo.

Mosca:-Lo que sospechaba-

Daniel:-¿Qué?

Mosca:-Estamos en equestria, mas precisamente en everfree-

Josh:-Te refieres al bosque de esa serie de niñas que ves-

Mosca:-si-

Josh:-Como explicas que estemos en un peligroso bosque dentro de una serie para niñas-

Chris:-Josh tiene razón, esto es muy extraño-

Mosca:-Según mi experiencia del programa debemos ir al palacio de canterlot a hablar con la princesa Celestia-

Después de seguir corriendo unos minutos, se detuvieron al ver una casa un poco trivial.

Mosca:-Esta debe de ser el hogar de Zecora, si tenemos suerte ella podría llevarnos a poniville-

Los jóvenes tocaron la puerta y para su sorpresa una cebra de poco mas de un metro abrió la puerta confirmando las sospechas de todos de que se encontraban en equestria.

Zecora:-Que es lo que mis ojos logran captar, unos monos sin pelo he de aclarar-

Mosca:-Zecora podrías ayudarnos a llegar a ponyville-

Zecora:-Si mi ayuda ustedes quieren, primero dar información deben.A mi humilde hogar pueden entrar, siempre y cuando en ustedes pueda yo confiar-

Después de que le explicaran a Zecora que venían de otra dimensión y estaban atrapados en equestria Zecora los guio a travez del bosque hasta ponyville.

Una vez ahí los llevo a la casa de twilight donde volvieron a contar su historia y se presentaron.

Twilight:-Entonces me están diciendo que ustedes vienen de otra dimensión-

Chris:-Básicamente-

Twilight:-Deben entender que su historia no es muy creíble y que desconfio de ustedes-

Mosca:-No te preocupes por ello-

Daniel:-Pues dadas las explicaciones procederé a presentarnos. Mi nombre es Daniel, el es Josh, el Christian y el no se como se llama-Dijo mientras señalaba a sus amigos dejando al ultimo a Mosca.

Mosca:-Puedes llamarme mosca si gustas-

Zecora:-No se si su historia sea real, pero creo que hablan con la verdad-

Chris:-Tal vez puedes llevarnos a ver a la princesa para poder saber sobre nuestra situación-

En ese momento Spike entro corriendo a la biblioteca con una carta.

Spike:-Twilight tienes que ver esta carta, creo que Celestia nos esta jugando una broma tan solo mira lo que dice:

_Querida twilight:_

_Te escribo para decirte que 4 monos lampiños llamados humanos visitaran ponyville dentro de poco y quisiera que te encargaras de que ellos lleguen a salvo a canterlot pues es necesario que les explique el por que están aquí. Pero debido a que tengo asuntos que atender tendrán que esperar hasta esta tarde._

Es una locura, monos sin pelo ja-

Twilight:-Spike- Dijo la pony mientras señalaba a los humanos frente a ella-Te presento a los humanos-

Zecora:-Si no me han de necesitar, a mi hogar debo de regresar-

Twilight:-Claro Zecora nos vemos-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-Ahora lo único que falta por hacer es llevarlos a canterlot a ver a Celestia-

**Nota del autor:**

Este capitulo solo es el prologo de la historia pero el quienes son los humanos que llegaron a equestria lo dire hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. La nueva defensa de equestria

**Capitulo 2: La nueva defensa de equestria**

Mientras esperaban el atardecer, Daniel explico mas a detalle su mundo y el quienes eran ellos.

Daniel:-Nosotros somos seres humanos, en nuestro mundo no somos muy reconocidos y por ende somos ignorados, todos asistimos a la misma escuela, Mosca es el mas joven tiene 15 años, yo y Chris tenemos 16 mientras Josh tiene 17.

Mi familia estará de viaje al extranjero por 2 años mas, la familia de Chris esta muy ocupada como para notar siquiera si el existe, los padres de Josh murieron hace unos meses y su abuela cuida de el pero a su edad ya no necesita que lo cuiden por lo que dejo a su abuela y se fue a vivir conmigo.-

Twilight:-Que hay de Mosca, ni siquiera saben su nombre-

Chris:-El es otra historia, desde que llegamos a la prepa y lo conocimos no sabemos nada de el, es un completo misterio-

Daniel:-Lo mas misterioso es que su personalidad tiende a cambiar completamente, como si de otra persona se tratara, hemos conocido 3 de sus 4 personalidades; el Mosca alegre que tu conoces es como pinkie pie pero con ciertas diferencias, un Mosca que se la pasa durmiendo u descansando cuando puede sin importarle en lo mas mínimo los demás y un Mosca intelectual y muy serio. Por lo que sabemos existe otra personalidad que nos intenta ocultar, todos comparten los mismos recuerdos y escuchan incluso mientras duermen-

Twilight:-No logro comprender como puede tener distintas personalidades, ¿acaso es normal en su mundo?-

Chris:-No-

Daniel:-Pues continuo, Chris es un hombre serio de pocas palabras que solo interviene cuando es necesario; Josh por otra parte se deja llevar por sus impulsos y es un imb…quiero decir que es de lento aprendizaje-

Josh:-A quien llamas de lento aprendizaje-Exclamo mientras se quejaba.

Chris:-Daniel es una especie de líder del grupo, pues como Josh es insuficiente, Mosca cambia de personalidad sin darnos cuenta y a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo el se quedo con el puesto-

Josh:-Por cierto-Con cara de asustado-desde hace rato que esta muy silencioso, alguien sabe donde esta Mosca-

Twilight:-Tampoco se encuentra Spike-

Daniel:-Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que causen problemas-

Twilight:-SPIKE-

Spike:-Lo siento estaba con Mosca ayudándolo a llegar a canterlot-

Daniel:-¿Como?-

Spike:-Pues me pregunto si es que yo podía enviar mensajes a Celestia ¿También podría funcionar el enviar a seres vivos? Entonces escupí fuego hacia el y desapareció-

Todos:-¿Que hiciste que?-

Daniel:-No podemos perder tiempo, spike llévanos a canterlot-

Twilight:-Pero no pueden ir, no saben lo que…- Spike sin demorarse envió a los otros 3 humanos a canterlot utilizando su flama-Espero que estén bien-

**Mientras en canterlot**

Los chicos llegaron a darse una gran sorpresa, Mosca estaba tomando una especie de bebida con Celestia pero no pudieron decir nada pues inmediatamente comenzaron a sentir que todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Daniel:-Mi cuerpo, siento que me estoy quemando vivo-

Chris:-Recuerda que el dragón nos prendió en llamas para traernos aquí-

Josh:-Como es que a Mosca no le duele-

Mosca:-Dolerme que-

Daniel:-Por que el es Mosca-

Celestia:-Pues si ya terminaron de quejarse creo que debo explicarles el por que están aquí, no se molesten en presentarse, los he estado vigilando desde hace unos dias-

Mosca:-Debido a que los elementos de la armonía fueron devueltos al árbol de la armonía equestria se quedo sin defensas, Celestia vio en nosotros poderes diferentes al de un humano cualquiera y como somos marginados y nadie nos extrañaría un tiempo decidió traernos como defensa temporal-Lo dijo todo en 5 segundos con una sonrisa en la cara como de que no entendió ni sus propias palabras pero esperando que los demás lo hicieran.

Celestia:-Ese es un buen resumen-

Josh:-Hace cuanto que llegaste-

Mosca:-Como desde hace 10 minutos, por que preguntas-

Josh:-Como has soportado este ardor en la piel-

Sin darse cuenta, discord apareció frente a ellos con una gran explosión de caramelos sabor limón.

Discord:-Hola queridos amigos míos, perdón por la tardanza pero un espíritu del caos siempre llega tarde-

Josh:-Genial-En tono sarcástico-Ahora una bestia amorfa acaba de aparecer-

Discord:-No soy amorfo, estoy compuesto de diferentes partes de animales soy un espíritu del caos y no cualquier espíritu, soy el dios del caos Discord-dijo apareciendo fuego a su alrededor al mencionar su nombre.

**Ya en ponyville**

Los 4 jóvenes humanos salían del tren que los había devuelto a ponyville mientras hablaban.

Josh:-Maldita Celestia, como se atreve a traernos a este mundo sin nuestro consentimiento y a pedirnos que la protejamos del peligro hasta que encuentren otra manera-

Daniel:-Velo así, al menos aquí no somos marginados de la sociedad y con suerte seremos grandes héroes reconocidos en toda equestria-

Mosca:-No solo eso, además podremos conocer ponys y a las manes 6 y, y, y…-Dio un gran salto y grito-que tal si conocemos a pinkie- Volvió a pisar el suelo-es la pony fiestera mas fiestera que hay en toda equestria-

Josh:-No solo nos trajo aquí si no que también tendremos que vivir los 4 bajo el mismo techo, saben lo estresante que es soportar al mosca extravagante en la escuela-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, si sigue así no se si pueda resistir mas tiempo-

Josh:-¿No existía una forma de hacer que cambie?-Pregunto de forma retorica.

Chris:-Recuerda que es solo para emergencias-

Mosca:-¿Que es solo para emergencias?-

Daniel:-Además imagina que se vuelve flojo, si lo molestamos nos mataría-

Josh:-Tienes razón-

Mosca:-¿De que cosa habla todo el mundo que no me he enterado?-

Daniel:-Mira hemos llegado-

Todos miraron fijamente su nuevo hogar en ponyville, estaba cerca del bosque everfree pero no lo suficiente como para ser peligroso y además era muy grande. Contiene 4 habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, un comedor y un recibidor, todo muy bien equipado.

Daniel:-Chicos, bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar-


	3. Smile

**Capitulo 3: Smile**

Mosca:-Genial, nuestra propia casa en equestria-Dijo mientras corría por toda la casa explorando cada lugar que encontraba.

Josh:-Lo mejor es que esta toda amueblada, solo le hacen falta una televisión y una computadora-

Chris:-Mosca deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo que puedes romper algo-

Daniel:-Por lo menos tenemos donde quedarnos los próximos 14 meses-

Josh:-Pero que le pasa a esa tal Celestia diciéndonos que debemos convivir con los demás, como si quisiera ser amigo de un montón de ponys-

**Flashback**

Celestia:-Como primera misión me gustaría que se presentaran ante los demás y creen lazos de amistad con algunos ponys-

Josh:-A que te refieres con que hagamos amigos, que no solo salvaríamos equestria o algo-

Discord:-Oh, no comprendes del todo-Desapareció para reaparecer a lado suyo sosteniendo una malteada-Estarán aquí unos 14 meses en lo que se encuentran nuevas defensas para equestria-

Josh:-Estas diciendo que pasaremos un año atrapados aquí-

Mosca:-14 meses-

Josh:-Como sea-

Daniel:-No es tan malo, en casa no teníamos nada que hacer-

Josh:-Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran-

Chris:-Y si estaremos aquí un año…-Fue interrumpido por mosca.

Mosca:-14 meses-

Chris:-Si estaremos aquí ¡14 meses!-haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo-Donde viviremos-

Celestia:-Ya pensé en eso, vivirán en una casa que prepare especialmente para ustedes en ponyville. Estoy consiente de su dieta por lo que si quieren comer carne deberán casar una bestia en el bosque everfree y deberán de mantener esto en secreto-

**Fin del flashback**

Daniel:-Es la diosa de equestria deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices-

Mosca:-Dany tiene razón, tal vez te destierre, o te encierre en un calabozo, o te destierre y luego coloque el calabozo en el lugar al que te desterró-

Josh:-Eso lo sacaste de algún episodio-

Mosca:-Pero podría pasar-

Daniel:-De momento durmamos que ya es tarde-

**Al día siguiente**

Mosca se despertó temprano para meterse a escondidas a cada habitación en la casa y despertar a los demás de un solo grito.

Mosca:-Despierten-

Ya reunidos en el recibidor todos somnolientos aun (a excepción de Mosca) comenzaron los preparativos para su primer día en equestria.

Mosca:-Vámonos- Dijo con prisa.

Daniel:-Aun no hemos desayunado-

Josh:-Eso es lo de menos, aun son como las 8 de la mañana-

Mosca:-No importa, a donde vamos habrá mucha comida-Al decir esto los todos se percataron de adonde se dirigían pues ya habían visto algunos episodios de la serie que Mosca los había obligado a ver.

Josh:-Daniel no puedes dejar que llegue a sugarcube corner, tienes que impedirlo-

Chris:-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Josh, tienes que impedirlo-

Daniel:-Vamos no puede ser tan malo tal vez si conoce a pinkie se distraiga un poco y nos deje en paz, además es el único lugar que conozco donde hay comida en ponyville-

Chris:-Es demasiado tarde ya estamos aquí-

Josh:-¿Como hiso eso?-

Mosca:-¿Hacer que?

Josh:-Olvídalo-

Y al verse obligados sin poder hacer mas nada simplemente entraron al lugar para toparse cara a cara con la pony rosada, pero su mayor miedo era el que mosca alegre y pinkie se encontraran.

Mosca:-Esperen-

Daniel:"_Nos salvamos" _

Mosca:-Nadie en este mundo me conoce y por ende puedo cambiar mi nombre para distinguir cuando mi personalidad cambie, no es genial-

Daniel:-A que te refieres con cambiarte el nombre-

Mosca:-Mosca no es mi verdadero nombre y ustedes lo saben, eso lo invento Mosca el dormilón cuando nos conocimos recuerdan-

**Flashback**

Daniel:-Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mosca:-Puedes llamarme mosca-

Daniel:- He visto que no te llevas bien con nadie así que ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro grupo-

Josh:-No lo invites así como así, ni siquiera sabes si es peligroso-

Mosca:-De todos modos no me interesa, ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir-

Daniel:-Pues no te dejaremos dormir hasta que aceptes mi invitación-

Mosca:-Bien, pues acepto, ahora déjame descansar a gusto o te matare-

**Fin del flashback**

Mosca:-Y ahora tengo oportunidad de inventar mi propio nombre-

Josh:-¿Por que no usas tu nombre real?-

Mosca:-Eso seria estúpido-

Daniel:-Claro, por que usar tu nombre real es estúpido en todos los aspectos-En tono sarcástico.

Mosca:-Desde ahora llámenme Smile-

Josh:-Si Mosca y Smile son tus nombres y son mejor que tu nombre real no puedo ni imaginarme como te llamas-

Mosca:-Bien, entremos-

Daniel:-Ya me parecía muy bueno para que durara-

Daniel abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una fiesta de bienvenida donde se encontraban solo las exportadoras de los elementos de la armonía y Discord.

Todas:-¡SORPRESA!-

Pinkie:-Los sorprendí, díganme que los sorprendí-Dijo saltando de la emoción-Quería darles una gran fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, discord dijo que alguien se mudaría a ponyville y organice esta fiesta de bienvenida aunque no me dijo que eran 4 monos rapados-

Daniel:"_Aquí vamos"_-Hola yo soy Daniel pero todos me dicen dany-

Josh:"_Espero que dany tenga razón_"-Mi nombre es Josh-

Chris:-Yo soy Christian pero díganme Chris-

Smile:-Y yo soy Smile, díganme que hay comida, claro que hay comida es una fiesta tiene que haber comida pero que comida sirven en una fiesta de ponys tiene que ser algo vegetariano o algo parecido, yo odio los vegetales y las frutas, tienen frutas o vegetales, ¿Qué hay para comer?-

Daniel:-Cállate un momento quieres-

Smile:-Claro, ¿Dónde esta la comida?-

Pinkie:-La comida esta en la mesa de allá, no se que coman los monos rapados pero seguramente les gustan los cupcakes, a mi me gustan los cupcakes, ¿Les gustan los cupcakes?, claro que si, a todos les gustan los cupcakes-

Twilight:-Pinkie podrías por favor calmarte un momento-

Pinkie:-Claro twilight-

Todos se dividieron en grupos, Discord, Pinkie y Smile en la mesa mientras comían, las mane-6 en una esquina y los humanos en la otra.

Daniel:-El plan no funciono-

Josh:-Creo que nuestro peor miedo se volvió realidad-

Chris:-Yo no podemos volver atrás-

Josh:-Esto es tu culpa, pudiste haberlo detenido-Señalo a Daniel-

Daniel:-Sabes que no es cierto-

Josh:-Pero culparte sirve de consuelo-

Al otro lado de la habitación:

Rarity:-Como es que Pinkie se lleva también con los humanos-

Twilight:-La princesa Celestia nos encomendo que nos hiciéramos sus amigos-

Applejack:-Tal vez deberíamos darles una oportunidad-

Rainbow:-Tienes razón, ellos vienen de otra dimencion acaso no creen que eso es fantástico-

Rarity:-Pues me pregunto si alla existe la moda-

Rainbow:-Tu lo único que piensas es en ropa-

Fluttershy:-¿Qué tal si son peligrosos?-

Applejack:-Terroncito, si la princesa los trajo no creo que sean peligrosos-

Twilight:-En eso tienes razón-

Y en la mesa:

Smile:-Estos pastelillos están deliciosos-

Pinkie:-Gracias los hice yo misma-

Discord:-Me agrada el toque de chile que le pusiste a estos y el pescado en estos otros-

Smile:-Estos de pescado saben horrible-

Discord:-¿Y por que los estas comiendo?-

Smile:-Pues por que tengo hambre-

Pinkie:-Deberían probar los de tierra y ajo-

Discord:-Oh que encantadora-

Smile:-¿Por que preparaste pastelillos de tierra y ajo?-

Pinkie:-¿Por que no?-

Smile:-Buen argumento-

Pinkie:-Además de que no sabia lo que comen los monos rapados-

Smile:-No somos monos rapados, somos humanos, o al menos así nos llamamos en nuestra dimensión-

Y así todos pasaron la mañana festejando la llegada de los humanos a equestria sin siquiera voltearse a ver los unos a los otros, excepto por Smile y Pinkie que se llevaron muy bien hasta que llego el momento de irse a sus respectivas casas.

De camino a su casa los humanos intercambiaron información con Smile.

Josh:-Es la fiesta mas aburrida a la que he asistido-

Smile:-Es por que se la han pasado en una esquina-

Josh:-Pero he probado los pastelillos y saben a tierra-

Smile:-Es por que comiste uno de tierra y ajo-

Chris:-Alguien mas se ha percatado de que la puerta de nuestra casa esta abierta-

Daniel:-Rayos, un problema tras otro-

Entraron a la casa con mucho cuidado solo para percatarse de que el dios del caos vestido como sirvienta estaba en su casa.

Discord:-Hola-

Daniel:-¿Que haces aquí?-

Smile:-Upss-retrocedio un poco, se rasco la cabeza y dijo-Se me olvido decirles que invite a Discord a vivir aquí-

Josh:-¿Qué hiciste que?

Daniel:-Debí verlo venir-


	4. Carne

**Capitulo 4: Carne**

Discord:-No se preocupen por mi, no se darán cuenta de mi presencia-dijo con un tono burlón.

Daniel:-Has lo que quieras-

Josh:-Lo vas a dejar quedarse-

Daniel:-Es el dios del caos, como quieres que lo detenga-

Josh:-Tu y tu maldita lógica-

Chris:-Tal vez puedas desquitarte con otro-Todos miraron fijamente a Smile.

Daniel:-Chris agárralo, Josh ve por una sartén, discord presta mucha atención le pondremos fin a estas locuras-

Todos siguieron sus indicaciones y Josh le dio la sartén a Daniel.

Daniel:-Seguramente al despertar entenderán que esto es una emergencia-

Smile:-¿Que harán?-

Josh:-Es una sorpresa-

Entonces Daniel golpeo a Smile en la nuca con la sartén lo mas fuerte que pudo pero para su sorpresa a Smile no le paso nada.

Smile:-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-

Daniel:-¿Que paso? esto siempre funciona-

Josh:-Déjame intentarlo-tomo la sartén y lo golpeo igualmente.

Smile:-¿Es un nuevo juego de lucha con sartenes?-

Chris:-Tal vez cierto inquilino pueda explicarlo-

Discord:-Tal vez con el viaje a otra dimensión ustedes cambiaron como si tuvieran una especie de súper poderes, pero al ser diferentes sus poderes también son diferentes-

Josh:-Genial ahora tenemos súper poderes, tal ves el venir valió la pena-

Daniel:-Pero aun no sabemos que poderes tenemos, además que Smile ni sintió el golpe-

Smile:-Oh, tal ves soy inmune a los golpes o tengo piel de acero o soy inmortal o no puedo sentir nad y… ¡soy la defensa impenetrable!-

Daniel:-Al menos alguien descubrió su súper poder-

Josh:-¿Y que hay de nosotros?-

Daniel:-Tendremos que esperar para descubrirlo-

Chris:-Con esto de los poderes creo que olvidamos a alguien-

Smile:-Que olvidamos-

Daniel:-Cierto, ¿ahora que hacemos con Smile?-

Discord:-Vamos chicos que era broma eso de vivir con ustedes, solo los vigilare desde las sombras para mi diversión-

Simle:-Debieron ver sus caras-

Daniel:-Eso no quita el hecho de que aun puedes hacer algo-

Chris:-No creen que deberíamos buscar algo que hacer mientras estamos en ponyville, después de todo estaremos aquí 14 meses-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, no podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí encerrados todo el día y salir solo para comer-

Josh:-Podríamos si tuviéramos una televisión y computadoras-

Daniel:-Estamos en un mundo con ponys que hablan, hacen magia, vuelan y tu prefieres ver televisión-

Josh:-Si-

Daniel:-Aunque aun así no tenemos nada que hacer-

Chris:-Tal ves Smile pueda conseguirnos algo que hacer-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, es amigo de pinkie, tiene súper poderes y es inteligente, en cierto modo-

Smile:-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-

Daniel:-No se me ocurre nada-

Chris:-Pues tenemos que cazar nuestra comida en el bosque, tal vez debamos hacer eso-

Daniel:-Hagámoslo, además nos servirá para descubrir nuestros poderes-

Josh:-Pero Smile debería ir adelante, después de todo el ya sabe su poder-

Daniel:-Buena idea-

Smile:-Genial yo adelante-

Josh:-Jamás entenderé como es que encuentra eso divertido-

Daniel:-Pues vámonos de caza-

Discord:-Recuerden que nadie debe saber sobre la dieta humana así que no se dejen ver por ningún pony, excepto tal vez uno que otro-

Daniel:-Tratare de hacer caso omiso a eso ultimo-

Salieron de la casa y rápidamente se dirigieron al bosque everfree para cazar pero después de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo…

Josh:-Admite que nos perdimos-

Daniel:-No estamos perdidos solo no sabemos a donde ir-

Josh:-Entonces sabes regresar-

Daniel:-Por supuesto, solo hay que seguir recto hacia atrás hasta el árbol con una mancha en forma de mancha y girar a la derecha hasta el otro árbol con una mancha y… estamos perdidos-

Josh:-Jamás debimos dejar que Smile guiara-

Daniel:-Fue tu idea-

Josh:-Sabes que mis ideas son malas-

Chris:-No se preocupen que Smile tiene buen sentido de la orientación-

Smile:-El problema es encontrar comida-

Josh:-Creo que podremos continuar comiendo pastelillos un tiempo-

Daniel:-Pero Celestia nos dejo pocos bits, no duraran mas de una semana-

Chris:-Además de que nuestro organismo no sobreviviría sin carne mas de unas 2 semanas-

Josh:-Tal vez deberíamos regresar por el momento-

Smile:-Cállense, escuche algo-

En ese instante un gallidragon salió de entre los arbustos acorralándolos contra un árbol.

Daniel:-No la miren a los ojos-

Smile:-Creen que la carne de gallidragon sea comestible-

Daniel:-Si tu tienes hambre eres capaz de comerte lo que sea-

Chris:-Alguien mas ha notado que Smile esta mirando fijamente al gallidragon a los ojos sin convertirse en piedra-

Smile:-Es por que el gallidragon es idiota-

Josh:-Tal vez el idiota es otro-

Daniel:-No se por que el gallidragon se sigue esforzando en convertirlo en piedra-

Smile:-Pues ya tenemos la cena de hoy, gallidragon a la parrilla-

Daniel:-Podríamos dejar de decir gallidragon, es estúpido nombrar una criatura con ese nombre-

Entonces Smile tomo una gran roca y la lanzo a la cabeza del gallidragon dejándolo inconsciente, después de la nada un machete viejo comenzó a materializarse en su mano y con el comenzó a cortar la piel del animal.

Josh:-Genial, el tiene 2 poderes y nosotros aun desconocemos lo que podemos hacer-

Daniel:-Al menos tiene poderes-

Smile:-Creo que esta es la carne comestible-

Daniel:-Bien llevémosla a casa-

Smile:-Solo hay un pequeño detalle-

Josh:-¿Estamos perdidos?-

Smile:-Mas o menos-

Daniel:-Define mas o menos-

Smile:-Que puedo llevarnos a ponyville pero al otro lado de nuestra casa y tendríamos que pasar todo el pueblo sin ser vistos con la carne-

Daniel:-Bien, si es lo único que tenemos hay que intentarlo-

Josh:-Creo que me hubiera gustado mas el estar perdidos-

Chris:-No te quejes que hay que continuar-

Los humanos caminaron de nuevo hasta llegar a la salida donde se encontraron la casa de Fluttershy.

Daniel:-Maldita sea si nos encontramos con Fluttershy estaremos muertos, es la ultima pony que debe vernos comiendo carne-

Smile:-Tengo una idea, alguien debe distraerla mientras los otros van a casa-

Daniel:-Ya que soy el líder la responsabilidad de esto caerá sobre mi, Smile distráela-

Smile:-¿Por que yo?

Daniel:-Por que tu nos metiste en este aprieto-

Chris:-No se peleen iré yo-

Daniel:-¿Por que?-

Chris:-Enserio crees que es buena idea que Smile se quede solo con Fluttershy-

Daniel:-Buen punto-

**Nota de autor:**

Perdón por la tardanza pero mis padres no me dejaban usar la computadora, subiré unos cuantos capítulos mas seguido para compensarlo y tal vez los suba mas largos.


	5. A escondidas

**Capitulo 5: A escondidas**

Chris se dirigió hacia la pegaso que estaba fuera de su casa dando de comer a unos cuantos animales y dio una señal a los demás de que esperaran.

Chris:-Disculpa, estoy perdido y no se donde esta ponyville podrías darme indicaciones-

Fs-Cla…cla…claro-con un tono de voz muy poco audible.

Chris dio otra señal esta vez para que avanzaran mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de Fluttershy.

Chris:-Gracias por la ayuda-camino hasta llegar con los demás sin que Fs supiera donde se dirigía.

Daniel:-Si tuvimos que hacer eso solo por una pony no se que tendremos que hacer para cruzar el pueblo-

Josh:-Tengo una idea-

Daniel:-Si no tiene que ver con que Smile haga el ridículo en el centro de ponyville para llamar la atención de todos y dejarnos correr libremente por las calles no comentes nada-

Smile:-A mi me parece buena idea-

Josh:-A mi también-

Daniel:-Lo que tendré que soportar 14 meses-

Chris:-Seguramente te acostumbraras-

Daniel:-Pues en marcha-

Smile:-Esperen, que tal si primero metemos la carne en esta bolsa-

Daniel:-De donde has sacado una bolsa-

Smile:-Recuerda que tengo súper poderes-

Daniel:-Claro se me había olvidado-

Smile:-Ahora también puedo materializar y desmaterializar cosas durante un tiempo hasta agotar mi energía-

Daniel:-Entonces por que sigues teniendo el machete-

Smile:-Por si lo necesito-

Daniel:-Estamos en el pueblo ya no lo necesitas-

Smile:-Ok-

Caminaron por el pueblo tratando de que no los vieran pero cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino una pony se atravesó en su camino.

Pinkie:-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen?¿juegan a las escondidas?-

Daniel:-Claro ¿Quieres jugar?

Pinkie:-Si-

Daniel:-Tu y Smile cuenten hasta 500 y después búsquenos-

Smile:-Claro-

Pinkie:-Los encontrare no importa que-

Smile y Pinkie comenzaron a contar y los demás siguieron su camino por ponyville hasta que una pony morada los vio algo sospechosos y comenso a seguirles. Chris al darse cuenta paro y le dijo a los 2 restantes que continuaran su camino.

Chris:"_Distraer a 2 ponys en un dia, es un nuevo record_"-Dime twilight ¿Por qué nos sigues?-

Twilight:-Pues por que se ven sospechosos, creo que traman algo y quiero saber que es-

Chris:-Vas directo al grano eso me agrada-

Twilight-Bien, ¿que traman?-

Chris:-Eso es algo que la princesa nos prohíbe decirte-

Twilight:-¿La princesa?-

Chris:-Exactamente-

Twilight:-¿Pero por que la princesa me ocultaría algo?

Chris:-Para protegerte-

Twilight:-¿Protegerme de que?-

Chris:-De nosotros-La pony se quedo asombrada y un poco asustada, Chris aprovecho esto para irse a casa pero no se dio cuenta de que la alicornio lo siguió.

Justo unos segundos después Smile y Pinkie terminaron de contar y se dirigieron directamente a donde sabían que estaban los humanos restantes.

Al llegar a casa, Daniel y Josh colocaron la carne en la mesa y miraron a Discord escondido arriba de las escaleras sosteniendo un cartel donde decía "Buena suerte con su excusa", Chris entro a la casa seguido por Twilight y Smile entro por la ventana seguido de Pinkie.

Pinkie:-Los encontramos, nosotros ganamos-

Las ponys divisaron la carne en la mesa y preguntaron por esta.

Twilight:-¿Que es eso en la mesa?-

Smile:-Es…-Fue interrumpido por que Chris le tapo la boca.

Daniel:-Es una cosa con la que tenemos que experimentar-

Chris:-Y nadie mas debe saber del experimento, por eso la princesa Celestia nos exigió que no se lo contáramos a nadie pues esa cosa roja y viscosa tiene varias enfermedades que dañan mucho a los ponys y es altamente contagiosa por lo que deberían irse-

Pinkie:-Es altamente contagiosa, ¡todos corran por sus vidas!-

Twilight:-Les creeré por ahora pero los estaré vigilando-Entonces ambas ponys salieron por la puerta principal.

Daniel:-Eso estuvo cerca-

Chris:-Menos mal que nunca han visto carne-

Smile:-Entonces eso no es una cosa llena de enfermedades-

Josh:-Como rayos te crees eso, tu eres quien consiguió la carne-

Smile:-Cierto-

Daniel:-Lo peor es que aun no hemos estado aquí ni medio día y ya hemos pasado por numerosos problemas, y aun estaremos aquí 14meses mas-

Chris:-Debemos idear la forma de cazar sin ser descubiertos-

Daniel:-Eso dejémoslo para otro día-

Smile:-Ahora que hacemos-

Josh:-Crees que si intentamos de nuevo Smile cambie con alguien mas-

Daniel:-Vale la pena intentarlo-

Smile:-Chicos que tal si se calman-

Daniel:-Vamos, que no vas a sentir nada-

Entonces comenzaron a perseguir a Smile un rato hasta que llego la hora de la comida, guisaron la carne y Smile fue el primero en probarla para ser seguido por los demás, platicaron sobre como conseguir sus poderes, cenaron las sobras de carne que dejaron y durmieron para finalizar el día. Pero Discord sonrió y dijo:

Discord:-Aun faltan 14 meses, no se desesperen-Entonces desapareció en una bruma gris.


	6. Primer mision

**Capitulo 6: Primer misión**

Es el día 3 desde que los humanos llegaron a equestria, no han salido de casa excepto para hacer un pequeño camino al bosque everfree utilizando herramientas materializadas por Smile y cazar para comer.

Justo cuando todos estabas disfrutando de un largo descanso apareció Spike.

Spike:-Chicos, tienen que ver esto-

Smile:-¿Qué es?, ¿comida?-

Spike:-Es una carta de la princesa-

Daniel:-¿Y qué dice?-

Spike:-Dice lo siguiente:

_Spike, esta carta no puede ser leída por twilight o sus amigas, solo deben enterarse tú y los humanos._

_Tienen que venir rápidamente, unos seres están tomando el control de canterlot y nuestra magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para detenerlos. Los humanos han sido dotados con una magia especial cada uno y deberían ser capases de lograr lo que nosotras no._

_Les pido que se dirijan hacia aquí lo más rápido posible, firma Celestia._-

Daniel:-Chicos nos vamos a canterlot-

Josh:-No podemos descansar otro rato-Todos miraron a Josh con una cara de que era obvio-Esta bien vámonos-

Chris:-El tren es demasiado lento no llegaremos a tiempo-

Daniel:-Tienes razón-

Smile:-¿Por qué no usamos esto?-A su lado poco a poco fue formándose una especie de maquina como una moto futurista de un videojuego o una película de ciencia ficción.

Daniel:-¿Que tan rápido va?-

Smile:-No lo sé-

Chris:-Aun hay un problema, solo cabrían d personas-

Josh:-Me sacrificare y me quedare aquí sin nada que hacer mas que descansar-diciéndolo en forma de exageración.

Daniel:-¿Sabes manejarla?-

Smile:-¿Quién crees que la invento?-

Salieron los 3 en la moto a una gran velocidad que superaba por mucho la del tren, Smile conducía, Daniel estaba en medio y Chris en la parte trasera volteando hacia la retaguardia.

Smile:-La cree con gravedad artificial fija para poder tener mayor comodidad-

Daniel:-¿Así que por eso chris no se ha caído?-

Smile:-Exactamente-

Chris:-¿Cómo puedes crear una moto futurista con gravedad artificial¿-

Smile:-No tengo idea-

Tardaron aproximadamente 40 minutos en llegar y para su sorpresa unas criaturas blancas semi grisáceas con forma de pony estaban atacando. Todos estaban resguardados en el castillo dejando fuera solo las criaturas pero algunas conseguían entrar, los guardias las detenían como podían pero no era suficiente, incluso las princesas tenían dificultad en derrotarlas.

Daniel:-¿Que son esas cosas?-

Chris:-Por lo que estoy viendo esas cosas no tienen forma y adoptan la de cosas vivientes que los rodean-

Daniel:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Chris:-Por que esas se parecen a nosotros-señalo un grupo de 8 criaturas parecidas a seres humanos que se disponían a atacarlos.

Smile:-Obvio que son homúnculos-

Daniel:-¿Qué?

Chris:-Tiene razón, son seres vivos creados artificialmente-Smile creo un machete para atacar a los homúnculos se subió a la moto y arranco.

Smile:-Voy al palacio, encárguense de esta zona-y desapareció entre las casas.

Daniel:-¿Pero cómo?-con una cara de frustración solo escucho un niño asustado y comenzó a correr. Chris lo siguió y captaron un pequeño potro que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el derrumbe de una casa pero estaba rodeada de homúnculos.

Chris:-No lograremos salvarlo-

Mientras Daniel comenzó a derribar las criaturas Chris no podía continuar, savia que no tenían tiempo suficiente. La casa se desplomo y Chris solo podía pensar en que un milagro sucedería y la casa no le caería enzima, pero ocurrió lo inesperado, la casa se quedo quieta como si hubiera respondido a sus plegarias.

Chris:-Eso es-comenzó a reír-mi poder es la telequinesis, Daniel te dare tiempo, tu solo salva el niño-

Daniel:-Hecho-se abrió paso entre los homúnculos y saco al niño de su hogar.

Daniel:-Estas bien-

Potro:-Otro…otro…¡otro monstruo!-salió corriendo del lugar.

Daniel:-Estoy feo pero no tanto-

Chris:-Solo vámonos al palacio-entonces escucharon un enorme grito desde el palacio.

Smile:- ¡Yo quiero tener un homúnculo con mi forma!-

Chris:-Y debemos apresurarnos antes de que Smile haga algo más tonto de lo normal-

**Fuera del palacio de canterlot**

Una maquina extraña se acercaba al palacio y una cosa salto y la maquina desapareció. Era Smile quien empezó a descuartizar a los homúnculos pero por mas que lo intentaba estos solo tomaban otra forma, su forma, y comenzaban a atacarlo pero al ser lentos ninguno de sus ataques logro alcanzar a Smile, excepto uno que le arranco parte izquierda del pantalón.

Smile:-Estas cosas no son una masa completamente solida, son en parte líquidos que toman forma solida por un tiempo, ¿pero por que atacan canterlot?, tal vez neseciten un compuesto u ADN de alguna forma de vida para tomar completamente su forma y asi tener forma propia-tomo aire y grito-¡Yo quiero tener un homúnculo con mi forma!-

Dicho esto comenzó a tomar a los humanoides que se habían hecho y los ato con una cuerda que creo para después crear otra igual, los demás homúnculos solo comenzaron a correr temiendo lo peor de smile. Cuando ato a todos los junto en una parte y comenzó a examinar a los homúnculos para ver cual seria mejor que tuviera su forma.

Smile:-Tu te pareces a mi, vamos por que no tomas mi forma-lo desato y lo abraso tan fuerte que este se desplomo en el piso-Ese seguramente estaba defectuoso-

Chris:-Déjalos en paz, son criaturas deformes-

Daniel:-Creo que tuvieron la mala suerte de atacar canterlot con nosotros estando cerca-

Smiel:-¿Creen que alguno pueda tomar mi forma?-

Daniel:-No-

Chris:-De todas formas avisemos a Celestia que detuvimos a los homúnculos-

Daniel:-Vallan ustedes, tengo que cuidar a estas criaturas para que no escapen o que cierta persona no las maltrate-

Smile:-No las maltrato, ellas son muy delicadas-

Chris:-Vamonos-

Smile:-Ok-

**Dentro del palacio**

Guardia 1:Princesas, unas criaturas pretenden entrar al palacio, pero no son las mismas formas grisáceas que atacaron antes, esta vez son unos monos lampiños-

Celestia:-Déjenlos pasar-

Luna:-¿Por qué dejas que pasen a nuestro caltillo?-

Celestia:-Por que a ellos los conozco, pero según mi conocimiento eran 4-

Smile:-Hola, ¿qué hacen? ¿Resguardarse de los homúnculos?-

Celestia:-¿Homunque?-

Chris:-Seres vivos creados artificialmente sin una forma definida-

Luna:-Si son creados, ¿eso quiere decir que alguien los tuvo que crear y los mando a atacar?-

Celestia:-¿Pero quién?-

Smile:-¿Qué tal si fue un súper homúnculo mágico con poderes de creación de homúnculos?-

Chris:-Cállate, princesas, por ahora nos iremos a ponyville a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo-

Celestia:-Creo que aun no los presentan de forma adecuada, ellos son Chris y Mosca-

Chris:-Soy Christian pero llámame Chris-

Luna:-Mucho gusto, yo soy Luna-

Smile:-Yo soy Smile-

Luna:-No te llamabas Mosca-

Chris:-Larga historia, seguramente Celestia te podrá explicar mejor nuestra situación, si me disculpan nos iremos ya, y una cosa más-

Luna:-¿Qué?

Chris:-Todos los homúnculos que están vivos, por decirlo de alguna manera, están atados en aquel lugar-

Celestia:-Antes de que se vallan quiero peirles una cosa más, como su primera misión fue cumplida con éxito creo que necesitaran más fondos para sobrevivir en ponyville así que les daré unos cuantos bits mas para que tengan hasta su siguiente visita, y como segunda misión tendrán que hacer amistades-

Chris:-Y le enviaremos reportes de nuestra amistad-Con cara y tono sarcástico.

Celestia:-No, Discord me lo informara, pero deberán hacerse amigos de las ex portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y mínimo 1 pony mas cada uno-

Chris:-Esta bien-

Ambos dejaron el castillo para ir con su amigo y después volver a ponyville, una vez hay se dispusieron a contarles a los otros dos lo que tenían que hacer sobre su segunda misión. Estos entendieron perfectamente y todos dijeron al unísono -Primero comamos-.

Se dirigieron a sugarcube cournet, pues la batalla los había dejado exhaustos como para ponerse a cazar en un momento así.

Smile:-¡Pinkie!-

Pinkie:-Si que se te ofrece-

Josh:-¿De dónde a salido?-

Daniel:-Eso no importa, Pinkie nos podrías traer un gran pastel de chocolate-

Pinkie:-Claro-Los demás se dispusieron a tomar asiento en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Daniel:-¿Y cuanto dinero tenemos ahora?-

Chris:-No se contar bits-

Smile:-Sabemos que nos dio mucho por lo que hicimos-

Daniel:-Pues así mejor, ya no tendremos que cazar durante un tiempo y podremos enfocarnos en hacer un camino por el bosque para que nuestra caza sea mejor-

Chris:-Además no podemos alimentarnos solo de carne-

Smile:-Podríamos alimentarnos solo de pastel-

Chris:-No-

Smile:-Aguafiestas-

En ese momento Pinkie llego con el pastel y empezaron a comer.

Daniel:-Con que hacer amigos, y yo que quería sentarme todo el día esperando a algún peligro y salir solo para ir de caza-

Continuara…


	7. Ropa nueva

**Capitulo 7: Ropa nueva**

Había pasado solo un día desde el ataque de los homúnculos a canterlot y los chicos aun seguían sin hacer nada cuando Twilight y Spike entraron a la casa.

Twilight:-Chicos, me entere de que deben hacer amistades en equestria y ya que son como yo cuando llegue aquí, la princesa Celestia me pidió que los ayudara en esa tarea, no será emocionante-

Daniel-No-

Josh:-Tal vez el mundo dependía de que tu hicieras amistades pero nosotros tenemos súper poderes mágicos ultra geniales para defender equestria-

Twilight:-Vamos chicos no sean pesimistas, es mas, yo seré su segunda amiga-

Smile:-Genial, ya tenemos a Pinkie y a Twilight como amigas, solo me faltan 5 amigas mas y completaremos nuestra misión-

Twilight:-Deberían de aprender a Smile-

Daniel:-Pues hablando de Smile, el tiene el pantalón roto y no nos hemos cambiado de ropa en 4 días, creo que existe una pony que deberíamos de visitar-

Twilight comprendió y se dirigieron a la boutique carrusel donde se encontraron a Rarity.

Twilight:-Rarity, los humanos necesitan ropa, crees que puedas crear algo para ellos-

Rarity:-No lo se, nunca había hecho ninguna prenda para una complexión física como el de ellos-

Daniel:-No te preocupes, tenemos bits suficientes como para pagarte-

Josh:-Al menos eso creemos-

Daniel:-Callate-

Rarrity:-El dinero no es el problema, solo que será difícil crear prendas que nunca había confeccionado-Entonces puso una gran cara de felicidad y exclamo-IDEA-

Twilight:-Sabia que podrías hacerlo-

Rarity:-Ahora salgan, no quiero que me nada me interrumpa-Todos comenzaron a salir-Esperen, ustedes no, necesito tomar sus medidas y ver sus ropas para mi diseño-señalo a los humanos.

Media hora paso y los chicos salieron de la boutique.

Smile:-No puedo creer que estuviéramos tanto tiempo sin movernos-

Daniel:-Solo estuviste 3 minutos sin moverte, luego saliste fuiste a sugarcube y compraste un pastelillo, volviste y te quejaste de lo aburrido que era esperar, cuando rarity finalizo le preguntaste si quería ser tu amiga, respondió que si, te alegraste, le pagamos y menciono que nuestra ropa estaría lista en 2 días, después saliste y te volviste a quejar de que no te moviste durante casi 3 minutos, ¿me falto algo?-

Chris:-No, así es el-

Daniel:-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, ahora ¿con quien vamos?-

Chris:-Pues aun quedan Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow dash pero creo que Fluttershy deberíamos dejarla al ultimo, ya saben como es-

Daniel:-La decisión final queda entre AP y RD-

Smile:-Creo que ellas serán mas difíciles, RD necesitara ser impresionada y AP-

Josh:-AP que-

Smile:-No se, que tal si tratamos con ella-

Danile:-Nah, es arriesgado, mejor esperemos un poco mas-

Josh:-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Daniel:-Lo mismo de siempre, nada-

**2 días después**

Daniel:-Es temprano pero no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la boutique a ver si esta nuestra ropa?-

Josh:-Esta bien-

Y así los chicos fueron a comprobar si sus prendas estaban listas.

Rarity:-Chicos, los estaba esperando, aquí esta su ropa pueden probársela por alla-

Hicieron lo que les pidió y fueron a probársela. Al salir Daniel usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros color azul claro, Chris usaba una camisa beige y una gabardina café oscuro con unos pantalones un café oscuro pero mas claros que la gabardina, Smile llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco y unas bermudas rojas y por ultimo Josh vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta americana negra y unos pantalones de sarga azul muy oscuro casi negros con un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color.

Rarity:-Se ven divinos-

Daniel:-Pero por desgracia de Smile cuando cambie de personalidad parecerá idiota-

Rarity:-Oh querido no te preocupes, Twilight y Pinkie me contaron sobre su problema y confeccione otros 2 estilos de ropa para el-

Chris:-Se nota que piensas en todo-

Rarity:-No es nada-

Los chicos solo se despidieron y se fueron a casa para darse cuenta que alguien los esperaba.

Daniel:-Desde que llegamos a este mundo ya no hay sorpresas, ¿Quién eres?-

?:-Llamadme Paracelso-

Chris:-El creador del primer homúnculo, supongo que eres quien envió los demás a canterlot, pero ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso no eres de la tierra como nosotros?-

Paracelso:-Claro que si, mi amo me a traído, este mundo es fantástico, mis creaciones por fin son algo real y no simple basura de 30 centímetros de la piedra filosofal-

Daniel:-Supongo que tendremos que detenerte-

Paracelso:-Creo que me subestimáis amigos míos-

Daniel:-Tal vez quien nos subestima es otro-


	8. El alquimista de la vida

**Capitulo 8: El alquimista de la vida**

Daniel:-Y entonces, ¿Quién es este tipo?-

Chris:- Paracelso es un alquimista que creo a los homúnculos cuando trataba de crear la piedra filosofal-

Daniel:-Con esa información será suficiente, acabémoslo-

Paracelso:-¿Enserio creen que vendría solo?-

Un estruendo se escucho en la casa de los chicos y la puerta se derrumbo dejando ver una criatura antropomorfa de al menos 2 metros, tenia una armadura de acero color plata y su piel era color gris claro como los homúnculos.

Paracelso:-Contemplen al gran general homúnculo, Frankenstein-

Daniel:-¿No es eso una historia de ficción?-

Paracelso:-No es el Frankenstein que ustedes conocen, es mi propia creación-

Smile:-Pfffffff, me aburren,-

Paracelso:-Entonces pasemos a la batalla-

Frankenstein corrió hacia los chicos, sus movimientos eran lentos por lo que lo esquivaron fácilmente pero Smile se quedo parado dejando que lo golpearan en el lado derecho de la cabeza. El golpe fue tan duro que salió volando hacia el camino y quedo recostado en el piso.

Daniel:-Tan fuerte es-

Chris:-Smile era el único que podría derrotarlo, ¿ahora que haremos?-

Josh:-¿Qué ya nadie recuerda que el es Smile?-

Daniel:-Entonces solo tenemos que distraerlo mientras…-

No pudo completar la frase pues se dieron cuenta que Frankenstein se dirigía hacia Smile para propinarle otro golpe, aunque trataron de impedirlo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues el solo seguía caminando hasta que alcanzo a Smile.

Al llegar a su cuerpo, lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia el bosque everfree lo mas lejos que pudo, luego se volteo frente a los demás y comenzó a perseguir a Chris.

Chris:-Asi que vas por los mas fuertes primero-Bufo.

Frankenstein logro alcanzarlo, lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a azotarlo en un árbol que había cerca de ellos. Después lo soltó y se dirigió a Josh quien solo se quedo parado ahí sabiendo que no podría escapar de el, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra el piso para dejarlo semi inconsciente.

Daniel:-Solo quedamos tu, tu monstruo y yo-

Paracelso:-Creo que ya sabes quien se llevara la victoria-

Daniel:-Vale la pena tener fe en los milagros-

Daniel comenzó a apretar su puño y se dirigió al enorme homúnculo para intentar golpearlo pero este ni lo sintió, entonces lo golpeo en el estomago y espero a su maestro.

Paracelso:-¿Entonces te rindes o continuaras con esa falsa esperanza?-

Daniel solo pudo llorar sin perder la fe, cuando el monstruo estaba por darle el golpe de gracia Daniel le asesto un golpe en la cara pero esta vez fue diferente, su mano se lleno de un aura color amarillo y al golpear a Frankenstein este terrible monstruo retrocedió.

Daniel:-Pues al final el milagro apareció-

Paracelso:-¡Maldito!, aun asi no le ganaras a mi general, Frankenstein acabalo-

Daniel sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba la fuerza para seguir andando y comenzó a azotarle golpes a diestra y siniestra sin dejarlo atacar.

Daniel:-¿Este es tu poderoso general?, si es así no me imagino que tan debilucho serás tu-Dijo mientras le daba el golpe final a Frankenstein.

Paracelso:-Mis homúnculos, derrotados, por unos cuantos chicos-Se tiro al suelo y se perdió en su mente únicamente repitiendo las palabras-Soy un fracaso-aunque casi no se le podía oír-

Daniel:-Ahora que vamos a hacer contigo-

Josh:-Que tal si…-se retorció de dolor-primero te preocupas por nosotros-

Daniel:-Lo había olvidado-

Josh:-Creo que ahora que descanse puedo..-se puso de pie-levantarme-

Daniel:-Pero Smile esta desaparecido y Chris esta muy mal herido-

Josh:-No se ve tan mal-

Daniel:-Esta tirado en el piso chorreando sangre, con varias heridas y tu lo único que puedes decir es "No se ve tan mal"-

Josh:-Era solo una opinión-

Mientras discutían una figura humanoide salió de entre los arboles.

Mosca:-Vine solo para encontrarlos discutiendo, mejor hubiera dormido en ese claro que encontré de camino aquí, hubiera sido un buen descanso para recuperarme de estas heridas, supongo que tendré que dormir mas de lo habitual, tal ves unas 16 horas al día-

Daniel:-Es Mosca-

Josh:-Lo dices ¿por qué solo esta interesado en dormir? o ¿por qué solo esta interesado en dormir?-

Mosca:-Me conocen muy bien-

Daniel:-¿Ahora que hacemos?, no creo que los doctores de este mundo sepan curar humanos-

Mosca:-Pero conozco una pony que conoce los seres humanos y otra que puede curar otras especies-

Daniel:-Seguro que la que podría curarlo es Fluttershy pero ¿quién en equestria conocería a los seres humanos?-

Mosca:-Ustedes llévenlo a la casa de Flutter, yo llevare a la otra pony-

Daniel:-Solo queda confiar en ti-

Mosca:-¿Por qué siempre me toca tanto trabajo?-

**20 minutos después**

Fluttershy:-Sus heridas no son criticas pero son graves, no se que debería de hacer, no conozco la fisiología humana ni que medicinas podrían hacerles daño o curarlos. Lo siento-

Daniel:-No te disculpes, Mosca debería de haber llegado ya-

Mosca:-Pues aquí estoy-

Josh:-¿Cómo entraste?

Mosca:-Por la puerta, estaba abierta-

Daniel:-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

Mosca:-No es fácil cargar con un hombre adulto de casi 2000 años por toda ponyville mientras buscas una pony que sabe de nuestra especie-

Lyra:-Aquí estoy-

Josh:-¿Quién es ella-

Mosca:-Lyra-

Josh:-¿Quién?

Mosca:-Larga historia-

Daniel:-Por ahora concentrémonos en Chris-

Mosca:-Dejémoslo en sus cascos y vámonos, aquí solo estorbamos-

Daniel:-Cierto, tenemos que hablar con Paracelso-

Mosca:-Hablen ustedes, yo voy a everfree-

Josh:-¿Que es lo que harás en un bosque de peligros?-

Mosca:-Encontré un claro muy calmado que gritaba "Duerme aquí Mosca"-

Josh:-Los claros no hablan-

Mosca:-Es una metáfora-

Daniel:-No importa-

Y asi Mosca se fue y Daniel y Josh salieron para encontrarse con Paracelso-

Paracelso:-Soy un fracaso-

Daniel:-Sigue en un bloqueo mental o se esta haciendo el idiota para no responder, maldito alquimista-

Josh:-Además el único con información sobre el es Chris pero esta muy malherido-

Daniel:-Entonces solo llevemos este tipo a casa y descansemos-

**En casa de Fluttershy**

FS:-¿Que piensas?, se repondrá-

Lyra:-Eso creo-

FS:-Me alegro, no puedo abandonar un animal indefenso cuando lo veo-

Lyra:-Pues en su mundo ellos casi no se consideran como animales-

FS:-Enserio-

Lyra:-Pues no poseo mucha información al respecto pero creo que son animales de la familia de los mandriles-

**En casa de los humanos**

Daniel:-Ya llegamos, aun no anochece y no tenemos nada que hacer-

Josh:-Podríamos jugar un juego de mesa-

Daniel:-¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca y le enviamos una carta a Celestia comentando lo del alquimista?-

Josh:-Pues si no hay nada mas…-

**Nota de autor:**

Lamento no haber subido nada antes pero mi mamá simplemente no me dejaba usar la computadora.


	9. Turistas en canterlot

**Capitulo 9: Turistas en canterlot**

Los días pasaron, Paracelso fue recogido en ponyville por unos guardias de Celestia y lo llevaron al calabozo de canterlot, Chris se recupero, Mosca aparecía y desaparecía cuando le daba la gana, Josh se quejaba de ser el único que no tenia poderes, mientras los demás aprendían sobre los suyos. Después de una semana los chicos ya se llevaban bien con las mane 6 y Spike y se hicieron amigos de Lyra para así cumplir su misión.

Pero un día un evento novedoso ocurriría que sorprendería a todos…

Josh:-Desde que apareció el alquimista no hemos hecho nada mas que comer y dormir, ¿por que no hacemos nada?-

Daniel:-Puedes salir de la casa e ir con nosotros o ayudar a Mosca con su camino por everfree hasta el claro de su descanso-

Josh:-Es demasiado trabajo, creo que por esta ves iré con ustedes-

Daniel:-Iremos a canterlot a visitar a Paracelso, Celestia dijo que se estaba recuperando y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas-

Chris:-Nosotros vamos a entretenernos explorado canterlot-

Josh:-Con tal de hacer algo-

Daniel:-Le pediré a Mosca que haga una moto como la vez que atacaron los homúnculos-

Los 3 salieron de la casa y caminaron por un largo camino dentro del bosque hasta dar con Mosca.

Daniel:-Mosca, ¿podrías hacernos una moto para ir a canterlot?-

Mosca:-Esta bien, ya que insistes tanto, pero esta vez hare una para cuatro que podrá viajar mas rápido, creo que estará lista en unos 10 minutos-

Daniel:-Te esperamos en casa-

Mosca:-Hagan lo que quieran-

Josh:-Diez minutos de aburrimiento mas-

Pasados los 10 minutos Mosca llego a casa con una flamante moto con espacio para cuatro, era de color blanco con decoraciones rojas y doradas y al igual que la otra tenia gravedad artificial pero esta vez no flotaba sino que tenia 6 llantas, 3 a cada lado.

Daniel:-De donde sacas estas motos-

Mosca:-Solo las materializo como se me dé la gana, es mucho problema explicar, pero al menos esta no se desmaterializara-

Daniel:-¿Como lo sabes?

Mosca:-Por que la hice yo-

Daniel:-Como tu digas-en un tono sarcástico.

Mosca:-Por cierto, iré con ustedes-

Daniel:-¿Para?-

Mosca:-Asuntos personales-

Así los 4 partieron hasta llegar a su destino, donde se separaron, Daniel fue directamente al palacio, mientras los demás fueron a turistear.

**Ciudad de canterlot**

Mosca:-¿Creen que vendan hamacas por aquí?

Chris:-Tal ves-

Josh:-¿Qué podemos hacer para entretenernos mientras estamos aquí?-

Chris:-¿Cómo qué?-

Josh:-…-solo se quedo callado sin decir nada y con una expresión en su cara que hacía notar que no sabía que hacer.

Chris:-Exactamente-

Mosca:-Pues de todos modos no creo que podamos hacer nada-

Josh:-¿Por qué lo dices?-entonces se dieron cuenta que la ciudad estaba muy tranquila y solitaria-Ohhh, por eso-

Chris:-Están asustados, es la primera vez que ven a criaturas bípedas como nosotros y se esconden en donde pueden-

Mosca:-Así no podre comprar una hamaca-

Chris:-Además no tenemos dinero para comprar una hamaca-

Mosca:-No lo decía enserio, si quisiera una solo la crearía y listo-

Chris:-Lo olvidaba-

Josh:-Me hacen bullying por que no tengo poderes-

Chris:-si-

Josh:-Ustedes son malvados-

**Palacio real de canterlot**

Guardia:-Levántate, tienes una visita-

Daniel:-¿Cómo estas?-

Paracelso:-Tu-lo miro enojado y trato de correr hacia el para ahorcarlo pero una cadena en su pierna izquierda se lo impedía.

Daniel:-Es bueno que me recuerdes-con tono sarcástico-Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas-

Paracelso:-Tratare de responderte una, así que piensa bien que quieres que te responda-se acomodo y se puso serio-Pero tienes que prometerme que cuidaran a Frank-

Daniel:-¿Frank?

Paracelso:-Mi grandioso general que tu casi destruyes-

Daniel:-Hecho-"_Olvide por completo al homúnculo, creo que está tirado cerca de la casa, al regresar lo meteré dentro de la casa. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien han pasado varios días y no creo que se quedara quieto en eso tiempo, después de todo es una criatura casi viva, cuando regrese debo buscarlo. Por ahora debo pensar que preguntarle a este tipo_".

Paracelso:-Tomate tu tiempo-

**Ciudad de canterlot**

Mosca:-Que gran problema, tal vez si hacen un show o algo en algún lugar, llamen la atención y podamos presentarnos-

Josh:-¿Hacen?-

Mosca:-Es mucho trabajo, yo no voy a participar-

Chris:-Tal ves deberíamos ir al palacio para ver como le va a Dany-

Mientras los chicos pensaban unas ponys los observaban en las sombras.

Pony1:-¿Tal ves deberíamos salir?, no se ven peligrosos-

Pony2:-Yo escuche que unas cosas que caminaban en 2 patas fueron quienes salvaron canterlot cuando las criaturas grises atacaron hace días-

Pony1:-Tal ves sean ellos-

Pony3:-¿Po que no les preguntamos?-

Pony1:-Pues no han atacado a nadie ni destruido nada-

Pony2:-¿Entonces por qué nos escondemos?-

Pony3:-Esta decidido, iremos a presentarnos a las criaturas que posiblemente salvaron la ciudad-

Las 3 ponys se acercaron a los muchachos y se presentaron.

Pony1:-Disculpen, mi nombre es Artisan Gold, ella es Winter Flower y ella Cabinet Notes-señalo a sus amigas, Winter a su derecha y Cabinet a su izquierda quien se encontraba apenada- y nos preguntábamos, ¿ustedes fueron quienes salvaron la ciudad del ataque de las criaturas grises?-

Mosca:-Si, creo que yo mas que nadie, el en cambio-señalo a Josh-ni siquiera estaba en canterlot ese día-

Winter:-Enserio-

Artisan-Ustedes deben ser muy poderosos para haber acabado con todas-

Y así los 6 se sentaron a platicar de cómo los humanos salvaron la ciudad de los homúnculos…


	10. Nuevas amistades

**Capitulo 10: Nuevas amistades**

Los seis fueron a un café que las ponys conocían y se sentaron a platicar mientras esperaban sus cafés, el lugar tenia una terraza donde se podía ver una gran vista de la ciudad.

Artisan:-¿y qué hacen otra vez en canterlot?-

Chris:-Pues estábamos acompañando a un compañero nuestro a interrogar al culpable del ataque del otro día-

Winter:-¿Y que son ustedes?-

Chris:-Pueden llamarnos humanos, mi nombre es Chris, el es Mosca y el Josh-

Josh:-Hola-

Artisan:-Ustedes son criaturas geniales-

Winter:-Seguramente son héroes reconocidos en su tierra-

Josh:-De hecho es verdad, somos los gobernantes todopoderosos en nuestro planeta-

Chris:-No le hagan caso, está mintiendo-

Artisan:-Es obvio que miente-

Chris:-Claro-

Winter:-No es posible que vengan de otro planeta-

Mosca:-De hecho si venimos de otro planeta, lo de ser gobernantes es lo falso, allá nadie nos conoce-

Chris:-Claro-

Josh:-No me echen a perder el acto-

Winter:-Ustedes son extraños-

Josh:-Venimos de otro planeta, ¿qué esperaban?-

Josh:-Cabinet no es muy habladora ¿cierto?-

Cabinet:-Lo siento, es que no tengo muchos temas de conversación-

Josh _"Temas de conversación, pero si aunque tengamos uno no habla_".

Artisan:-Vamos, ¿Qué importa que casi no hable?, ustedes también tienen un amigo así-señalo a Mosca.

Mosca:-Pero yo no hablo por que es mucho trabajo y prefiero evitar la fatiga-

Mesero:-Sus bebidas-sirvió los cafés y se marcho.

Chris:-Y ustedes ¿a que se dedican?-

Artisan:-Pues yo soy una diseñadora de anuncios aquí en canterlot-

Winter:- Yo soy dueña de la florería "Parfum de roses"-

Cabinet:-Yo solo soy una sirvienta de la princesa Celestia-

Chris:-¿Y de donde se conocen?-

Artisan:-Pues íbamos juntas a la escuela cuando éramos niñas-

Winter:-Creo que se esta haciendo un poco tarde-

Artisan:-Cierto, debo de trabajar en un nuevo cartel para anunciar la obra "Los 3 héroes bípedos" que se estrenara en manehattan la semana que viene, no debo perder tiempo-

Josh:-Rayos, se van a salvar una ciudad mientras descansó y les hacen su propia obra de teatro-

Winter:-Yo debo de ir a la florería para cerrar-

Cabinet:-Entonces nos vamos-

Chris:-Nosotros pagaremos-

Artisan:-No se preocupen, ya pague la cuenta-

Chris:-Pues entonces gracias, las acompañamos-

Artisan:-Seria un honor-

* * *

Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas hasta sus respectivos hogares, dejando al ultimo a Cabinet.

Cabinet:-Quieren pasar, preparare la cena-

Chris:-No será mucha molestia-

Cabinet:-Claro que no, es mejor comer acompañado que solo-

Chris:-Esta bien-

Mosca:-De hecho tengo que pasar a recoger a Daniel al palacio-

Chris:-Entonces nosotros los esperaremos-

Josh:-Al menos habrá comida gratis-

Cabinet:-La cena esta lista-

Josh:-Pos comamos-

Chris:-Me permites usar tu baño-

Cabinet:-Claro, esta al fondo a la derecha-

Chris:-Gracias-"_El típico baño de las películas y caricaturas, al fondo a la derecha_".

Josh "_Pero cuando Chris va al baño tarda horas, espero que solo sea del 1 por que si no tendré que estar con Cabinet a solas un buen rato_"

Los dos comieron estando la habitación en un silencio incomodo hasta que Josh se atrevió a romper el hielo.

Josh:-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que haces como sirvienta?-

Cabinet:-Pues le ayudo a la princesa con lo que necesite-

Josh:-Que interesante-"¿_Por qué es tan difícil acabar con este silencio tan incomodo?_"

Cabinet "_Es extraño estar a solas con un ser humano_".

Josh:-¿Entonces conoces a las princesas?-

Cabinet:-Si-

Josh:-¿Qué hay de tus padres?, ¿A que se dedican?-

Cabinet:-Mi madre murió cuando era una potrilla, y mi padre es doctor en manehattan-

Josh:-Mis padres murieron meses atrás-

Cabinet:-Lo lamento-

Josh:-¿Por qué?-

Cabinet:-Por la muerte de tus padres-

Johs:-Nah, no me importa su muerte, a ellos no les importaba lo que yo hiciera-

Cabinet:-No debes hablar así de tus padres, seguramente tendrían una razón para…-fue interrumpida.

Josh:-En el mundo humano las cosas son diferentes, las personas solo se preocupan por sí mismas, algunas veces por otros pero eso ya es escaso-

* * *

Cabinet:-Pues si ya terminaron, lavare los platos-

Josh:-Claro-

Chris:-Déjame ayudarte-

Cabinet:-No, ustedes son mis invitados, por cierto, ¿tienen donde quedarse?-

Chris:-Pues si Mosca no viene por nosotros creo que no-

Cabinet:-Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes si gustan quedarse-

Josh:-Entonces vamos a verlo-

El cuarto no era muy espacioso pero tenía una gran cama, unos cuadros, y una mesita con una lámpara de noche, también tenia una ventana que mostraba al palacio en todo su esplendor.

Chris:-Que hermosa vista hay desde aquí-

Cabinet:-A veces vengo aquí solo para ver el palacio-

Josh:-Creo que me dormiré, buenas noches-

Chris:-No te olvides de guardarme un lugar en la cama-"_Eso sonó extraño_"

Josh:-Claro-comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

Chris:-Cállate, es solo un malentendido-

Cabinet:-Me iré a mi habitación-

Chris:-Como gustes-


	11. La pregunta del millón

**Capitulo 11: La pregunta del millón**

Narrador: Daniel

**Palacio de canterlot varias horas antes**

Necesitaba hacer la pregunta pronto pero no se me ocurría nada que pudiera preguntar para sacarle buena información por lo que decidí que era mejor volver luego.

Fui hasta el comedor, donde Celestia ordeno que me prepararan un poco de comida, pero a mí me seguía preocupando que le diría a el alquimista, ¿cómo podría yo confiar en él?, ¿qué tal si la información era falsa?. Eso no importaba, tendría que arriesgarme a saber algo, por el momento solo seguí comiendo.

Al cabo de un rato fui a los jardines a descansar mientras seguía pensando que preguntar, era un poco tarde, el sol aun estaba allá arriba pero sabía que pronto anochecería, después de todo quien bajaría el sol es Celestia para que Luna levantara la luna.

Después fui a consultar con las princesas para ver si podía ayudarme con este problema.

Daniel:-Princesas, vengo a pedir su consejo-

Celestia:-¿Consejo sobre qué?-

Daniel:-Vine aquí para interrogar a Paracelso pero el me dijo que solo respondería a la primer pregunta que le hiciera-

Celestia:-Ya veo-

Luna:-Pues estas en un problema, sea cual sea la pregunta no obtendrás una buena respuesta-

Daniel:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Luna:-A veces hay cosas que no debes saber-luna se entristeció, creo que recordó le hice recordar algo que la entristeció mucho.

Daniel:-No importa, creo que seguiré pensando-

En ese instante entro alguien a la habitación acompañado de 2 guardias.

Mosca:-Entonces, ¿Lograste tu cometido?-

Daniel:-Aun no-

Mosca:-Entonces me voy-

Daniel:-Espera, necesito hablarte de algo, vamos al jardín hay estaremos mas cómodos-

En el jardín nos sentamos en una mesa al aire libre, creo que ahí van las princesas cuando necesitan descansar pues se veía muy tranquilo, en este momento ya se había hecho de noche. Cuando hubo silencio le comente lo de la pregunta a Mosca a lo que este respondió:

Mosca:-Pues una sola pregunta puede no servirte de nada o puede darte toda la información que necesitas-

Daniel:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Mosca:-Existen varias preguntas que podrías hacerle pero solo unas pocas podrán sernos de ayuda, como ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo? O ¿Por qué ataco a canterlot?, pero seguramente diría que él no tiene información o que lo hiso solo porque se lo pidieron, puede ser un mercenario a quien contrataron para hacer el trabajo pero no lo sabemos, debes ser muy cuidadoso al preguntar-

Mosca sabía bien lo que decía, eso me aclaro la mente un poco pero ahora tendría que pensar aun con más cuidado la pregunta o podría cometer un error del cual me lamentaría de por vida.

Daniel:-¿Alguna idea?-

Mosca:-Es mucho trabajo pensar prefiero evitar la fatiga, lo de la pregunta lo dejare en tus manos-

Daniel:-Supongo que espere demasiado de alguien que nunca hace nada, pero al menos me aclaraste la mente-

Mosca:-Entonces mientras ¿dónde nos quedaremos?-

Daniel:-Podemos pedirle a Celestia que nos prepare habitaciones donde dormir, el palacio es grande, no creo que no tenga habitaciones que le sobren-

Mosca:-Pues se lo pediré entonces-

Daniel:-Vamos, tal vez mañana se me ocurra algo-

* * *

Narrador en tercera persona

**Casa de Cabinet**

Cabinet:-Si no tienen nada que hacer pueden quedarse en mi casa o salir a recorrer la ciudad-

Chris:-No te preocupes ya encontraremos que hacer-

Cabinet:-Me voy a trabajar, adiós-

Chris:-Adiós-

Los 3 salieron de la casa y Cabinet se dirigió al palacio para trabajar-

Josh:-¿Entonces qué haremos?-

Chris:-Tal vez debamos recorrer la ciudad como dijo Cabinet-

Josh:-A mi no me importa, solo quiero hacer algo-

Así, los jóvenes continuaron con su camino por canterlot donde lo avían dejado el día anterior cuando se encontraron con las chicas.

Josh:-Tengo hambre, no desayunamos por la prisa de Cabinet de irse a trabajar-

Chris:-Compremos algo en algún restauran…-mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos hizo una pausa, saco sus manos y dijo con miedo-te-

Josh:-¿Qué pasa?-

Chris:-Sera mejor regresar-

Josh:-¿Podrías darme una explicación?-

Chris:-¿Recuerdas el dinero que traía conmigo?-

Josh:-Si-

Chris:-¿Dónde lo tenia?-

Josh:-En un tu bolsa de mujer-

Chris:-Es un bolso de mano para hombre-

Josh:-Lo llevas siempre contigo, por dentro es un portal a narnia donde cabe una infinidad de cosas y ningún hombre usa eso, es una bolsa de mujer-

Chris:-Di lo que quieras-

Josh:-¿Dónde esta?-

Chris:-En casa de Cabinet-

Josh:-Pero si eres id…-

Josh recordó que estaba en un mundo donde esas palabras no se usaban así que desistió de insultarlo y se dirigieron de regreso a casa de su amiga solo para darse cuenta que estaba cerrado.

Chris:-Mejor vallamos al palacio-

Josh:-En serio que eres un-

* * *

Narrador: Daniel

**Palacio real de canterlot**

El día de ayer no pude dormir bien, mis pensamientos aun estaban revueltos y seguía sin poder hacer la pregunta. Recorrí el castillo hasta llegar al comedor donde encontré a Mosca sentado en una silla dormido y con la cabeza recostada en la cabecera del asiento.

En la enorme mesa había unos platos con comida y algunos otros vacíos, seguramente por que Mosca se había despertado solo para desayunar, cuando note que una pony amarillo con melena gris se acerco a recoger los platos vacíos, su cutie mark era un trapeador limpiando el piso.

Cabinet:-Nunca pensé que Mosca fuera realmente como ellos le describían-

Daniel:-¿Así que conoces a los chicos?-

Cabinet:-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, tu debes ser Daniel, mucho gusto soy Cabinet-

Daniel:-¿De donde conoces a los demás?-

Cabinet:-Nos conocimos en la ciudad-

Daniel:-Con esa información me basta-

Me senté en una silla y empecé a comer, me di cuenta que Cabinet me miraba fijamente, se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado y sin rodeos me pregunto.

Cabinet:-¿Qué te preocupa?-

Daniel:-Necesito hacer una pregunta pero no se como formularla-

Cabinet:-¿Es una confesión de amor?-me dijo con una risita que casi no alcance a notar.

Daniel:-De hecho es sobre información que necesito pero no importa la pregunta que haga no conseguiré toda-

Cabinet:-¿Y entonces por que no inventas una forma de engañarlo para sacarle la información mas importante?-

Daniel:-Tal ves tengas razón-

Ella se retiro con los platos vacíos y comencé a pensar recopilando lo que tenía hasta ahora, debería de hacer una pregunta muy especifica pero en la cual se encuentre otro tipo de información además de la que busco, al fin la tenia y sin terminar mi desayuno corrí hasta los calabozos lo mas rápido que pude para estar cara a cara con el alquimista.

Paracelso:-¿Y bien?, ¿la tienes?

Daniel:-Si-

Sin dejarme preguntarle comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente y lo único que me dijo fue:

Paracelso:-El que se junta con lobos a aullar se enseña, es un conocido refrán de tu época no-

Siguió riéndose y comprendí que lo de la pregunta fue para ganar tiempo y que aquello que me dijo era un rompecabezas que debía armar, "_El que se junta con lobos a aullar se enseña_".

Como mínimo tenia donde empezar pero aun seguía sin saber nada cuando recordé lo que había pensado hace poco, estaba ganando tiempo, pero ¿para que?

Mientras seguía perdido en mi mente un estruendo se escucho en el palacio, estaban atacando de nuevo.


	12. Mercenarios

**Capitulo 12: Mercenarios**

Narrador: Josh

Justo cuando viajábamos al palacio nos detuvimos un momento a descansar en una banca en un parque, como no habíamos desayunado y el sol estaba muy fuerte casi nos desmayamos.

Esperamos un momento y después volvimos a encaminarnos al palacio, cuando a mitad del camino nos encontramos con un grifo con un pelaje negro, garras grises y plumas rojas que utilizaba unos lentes de sol oscuros. Nos miro y voló hacia el palacio a toda velocidad.

Nosotros sabíamos que algo malo iba a pasar así que nos apresuramos a llegar. Una vez ahí encontramos que no sucedía nada inusual hasta que escuchamos un estruendo que recorría todo el castillo, nos aventuramos por todo el lugar hasta que vimos el origen del ruido.

En la pared había un enorme hoyo que atravesaba casi todo el lugar, los escombros se dirigían hacia las escaleras así que las bajamos para encontrar a Daniel quien se estaba levantando.

Daniel:-¿Anotaron la placa del tráiler que me atropello?-

Chris:-Es un grifo-

Daniel:-Entonces si tenía tanta prisa por ir por este camino solo significa que vino por Paracelso-

Chris:-Maldito, es nuestro enemigo-

Daniel:-No creo que lo alcancemos a tiempo, mejor esperémoslo aquí, es su única salida-

Chris:-¿Pero como supieron donde está encerrado el alquimista?-

Daniel:-Eso no importa, Josh, busca a Mosca, ahora mismo tu solo nos estorbarías-

Note que se reía de mi pero aun así el tenia razón, era el único que no tenia poderes y en batalla solo sería un estorbo pero aun así podría buscar a Mosca para ayudar.

Mientras buscaba a Mosca escuche un leve grito de auxilio de alguien que ya conocía, era Cabinet y sin pensarlo me lance hacia donde ella se encontraba solo para ver a Frankenstein que la estaba arrinconando en una esquina del comedor.

Ella estaba en peligro pero yo no podía hacer nada, no tenia poderes, eso no importaba ahora necesitaba ayuda y yo era el único que estaba en el lugar.

Me abalance sobre Frank pero al igual que la primera vez este no sufrió herida alguna, ese imbécil creó un homúnculo poderoso contra el cual yo no era más que una hormiga. El monstruo me volteo a ver y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo me lanzo por los aires y continúo su camino hacia la pony.

En su espalda sostenía una cosa enorme donde guardaba una espada larga, la desenfundo y la apunto contra Cabinet, no podía seguir mirando, mi cuerpo se movió solo y sin darme cuenta recibí la estocada que iba dirigida a Cabinet. La espada me atravesó el brazo derecho pero al menos no alcanzo partes vitales.

Cabinet:-Me salvaste-

Josh:-Es lo que hacen los amigos-

Por un momento nos olvidamos de que un enorme homúnculo intentaba matarnos pero justo cuando quiso dar una segunda tajada tome a Cabinet con mi brazo sano y esquive su ataque.

Entonces le di una patada en la parte trasera de su rodilla y lo derribe dejando a Frank de rodillas frente a mí.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada contra Frank, incluso se me pego la manía de decirle Frank a esa cosa. El se levanto y con una mirada fría me miro a los ojos y luego volteo a ver que alguien más estaba con nosotros, era Mosca. Estuvo ahí dormido en una silla todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta

El monstruo se retiro pero Mosca al ver mi brazo lo dejo ir y creo unas vendas para curarme la herida.

Mosca:-¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a semejante monstruosidad tu solo?, lo único que hacen con sus gritos es despertarme-

Josh:-Je, incluso los monstruos saben que si te despiertan hay que tener cuidado-

* * *

Narrador en tercera persona

Chris limpiaba los escombros con su telequinesis mientras Daniel se preparaba para enfrentarse a el grifo pero justo cuando este salió a la luz voló rápidamente hacia otro lugar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había sido un idiota, el palacio tiene puerta y ventanas, podría salir por cualquier lugar.

Ambos lo siguieron pero su velocidad era tal que le perdieron de vista rápidamente pero después de unos minutos escucharon otro ruido estruendoso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se reunieron con Mosca, Josh y Cabinet. En el lugar se encontraban el grifo quien sostenía a Frankenstein y en su lomo tenia montado a Paracelso.

Grifo:-Lamento la destrucción pero esta bestia no controla su fuerza, mi nombre es Nexus, somos un grupo de mercenarios llamado Tártaro y nos contrataron para liberar a este tipo y diversas otras cosas de las cuales no puedo darles información, ahora que nuestro trabajo esta hecho nos vamos-

El grifo se alejo volando con el alquimista y el homúnculo para perderse en el horizonte.

Daniel:-Tártaro-

Mosca:-Ni modo, a dormir-

Josh:-¿Y que hay de mi brazo?-

Mosca:-Luego lo pueden revisar Fluttershy y Lyra-

Chris:-¿Qué no dijo grupo?-

Daniel:-Eso significa que hicieron algo más que liberar al alquimista-

Josh:-Alguien quiere pensar en mí-

Cabinet:-Yo…pienso en ti-

Josh se ruborizo un poco, Cabinet solo podía pensar en aquella persona que se había sacrificado para salvarla de ese terrible monstruo.

Después de esa mañana acudieron con Celestia por más información pero ella tampoco había oído hablar sobre Tártaros, así que se rindieron, se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas y volvieron a ponyville.

Una vez en ponyville se dispusieron a buscar a Lyra y Flutter, claro que exceptuando a Mosca, para que revisaran el brazo de Josh. Los días pasaron, Mosca termino su camino al claro y Daniel comenzó a buscar a Nexus o a Tártaro pero no encontró nada al respecto por lo que solo continuo su vida.


	13. Bahía Horseshoe

**Capitulo 13: Bahía Horseshoe**

_Narrador Daniel_

Josh:-4 humanos varados en un universo desconocido, condenados a una vida de batallas contra enemigos que jamás habrían pensado combatir, estrenando sus nuevos poderes ahora estaban preparándose para una nueva misión, ¡ir de vacaciones a la playa!-

Daniel:-Cállate, tu narración es estúpida-

Josh:-Pero es verdad-

Chris:-Si estaremos de vacaciones como es que es una misión-

Daniel:-Ves, estúpida-

Josh:-¿Por qué cuando yo quiero decir una grosería siempre hay algún pony pero cuando ustedes las dicen estamos nosotros solos?-

Daniel:-Tienes mala suerte-

Josh:-Entonces ahora diré algunas-

Twilight:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Por qué?-

Explicación, estuvimos aquí como dos semanas y homúnculos atacaron canterlot, después un alquimista y un monstruo nos atacaron en casa y luego intentamos parar la liberación de paracelso pero, contra los mercenarios simplemente no pudimos hacer nada, y además todo casi completamente seguido. ¡Necesitábamos vacaciones!

Así que visitamos a twilight para preguntarle por un buen lugar donde descansar, ella se emociono y dijo que podíamos ir a la bahía horseshoe pero por alguna extraña razón tomo esa pregunta como invitación para ella y sus amigas.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos reuniríamos en nuestra casa e iríamos juntos pero ahora que lo pienso es extraño, digo, estamos en otra dimensión yendo de vacaciones a la playa junto a seis ponys de un programa de televisión para niñas. Eso es estúpido, pero creo que me acostumbre.

* * *

Estuvimos todo el camino separados entre nosotros, después de todo ellas solo aceptaron nuestra amistad porque era una petición de la princesa por lo que no nos hablábamos mucho. Mientras ellas platicaban sobre como seria su estadía en la bahía nosotros platicábamos en que debíamos hacer mientras estuviéramos allá.

De vez en cuando pinkie nos preguntaba si queríamos jugar y nosotros solo respondíamos que guardara sus energías para jugar en la playa, era la única excusa que se nos ocurrió. Por supuesto descansamos a mitad del camino por qué cierta persona se quedo dormida y nadie estaba dispuesto a cargarlo, no quiero decir nombres pero rima con rosca.

Entonces después de caminar casi todo el día llegamos, era una playa hermosa, la arena, las palmeras, incluso había animalitos como crustáceos y esas cosas. Entonces armamos nuestras carpas y nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Pero aun existía un problema, durante la noche una sombra nos vigilaba, como suelo dormir poco me di cuenta que lo hacía para examinarnos, quería saber lo que hacíamos a cada momento y si no fuera porque suelo desvelarme no me habría dado cuenta. Pero no tenia por que darle riendas al asunto, eran vacaciones y yo quería disfrutarlas.

Al día siguiente aprovechamos para conocer mejor a las mane-six, creo que así les dice mosca. Puesto que la playa era un lugar relajante donde pasar el rato pero un poco aburrida si estas solo, pero claro está que quien dio el primer paso para la amistad fue una pony hiperactiva color de rosa.

Lamento no recordar los diálogos pues hablaba tan rápidamente que no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo por lo que me saltare los diálogos y contare nuestras experiencias en la playa.

Mientras pinkie trataba de hacer que los dos grupos se hablaran, mosca, quien estaba recostado en la arena, recibió un pellizco por parte de un cangrejo que solo quería juguetear.

Mosca:-Lamentaras haber interrumpido mi descanso-

Fluttershy:-Pero solo es un pequeño cangrejo, el no quería hacerte enojar solo quería jugar un poco-

El cangrejo se escondió bajo la arena y mosca creó una pala para comenzar a excavar un hoyo enorme en la arena mientras fluttershy trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero conociéndolos a los dos, mosca la ignoro y fluttershy hablaba tan bajo que casi no se le podía oír.

Nosotros solo nos llevábamos bien con pinkie, fluttershy y rarity, pero a las demás las ignorábamos. Entonces josh rendido ante la persistencia de pinkie, fue hacia donde se encontraban las ponys y quiso comenzar el dialogo pero no tenia por dónde empezar y al final solo hizo el ridículo parado frente a todas.

Rarity:-Disculpa cariño, ¿necesitas algo?, estoy tratando de broncearme-

Pero claro como buen amigo que soy fui a proporcionarle mi ayuda, pero no sin antes llevar a chris conmigo como apoyo por si algo me falla.

Daniel:-Discúlpenlo, es que solo funciona la mitad de su cerebro-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Daniel:-Lo que vino a preguntar es el ¿por qué no confían en nosotros?-

Twilight:-Pues veras…-

Applejack:-A ver, ustedes llegan a otra dimensión con seres diferentes a ustedes, conocen a la princesa, son utilizados como herramientas y tienen poderes que en su mundo no son normales y actúan como si eso fuera algo común que sucede todos los días-

Josh:-¿Cuál es la idea?-

Applejack:-Pues no se ustedes pero a mí eso no me parece confiable-

Daniel:-Comprendo tu punto-

Josh:-Yo no, me explicas-

Daniel:-Otro día-

Chris:-Pero no creen que están juzgándonos demasiado pronto-

Daniel:-Para que lo sepan, en mi mundo nosotros somos conocidos como "frikis" por así decirlo-

Josh:-¿A quién llamas friki?

Chris:-A ti-

Daniel:-Somos extraños, imaginamos mundos distantes, viajes entre dimensiones y en el tiempo e incluso soñamos con conocer otras especies pero eso es algo que nunca sucedería, solo sueños, pero nosotros lo conseguimos, aun así discúlpenme por no mostrar emoción, pero aunque es algo con lo que soñábamos tenemos nuestros propios problemas que solucionar, además de que dejamos atrás a nuestras familias y amigos-

Josh:-Los cuales ni se darán cuenta que no estamos-

Chris:-Espera a que termine, se está poniendo interesante-

Daniel:-El punto es que…-

Josh:-No tienes un punto, ¿verdad?-

Daniel:-Ehhhh no, me concentre demasiado en el discurso-

Chris:-El punto es no juzgar un libro por su portada-

Daniel:-Exacto-

Las chicas estaban avergonzadas después de aquel discurso, después de todo no era la primera vez, después de todo zecora había pasado por el mismo trato anteriormente. Aunque en ese momento aun no poseía el conocimiento sobre aquel capitulo, el cual me pudo haber servido como un buen ejemplo y pude haber hecho mi discurso más corto.

En fin, al final salió bien, mosca excavo a una profundidad de 4 metros pero al final no encontró al cangrejo y fluttershy pudo descansar de tanto murmurar el cómo debía perdonar al crustáceo y dejar de hacer el agujero.

Justo cuando creíamos que nada podía salir mal, sucedió algo terrible que nos dejaría cicatriz por mucho tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hace varios capítulos que no coloca nada que no sean batallas y problemas con monstruos y enemigos de por medio así que dedicare uno capítulos a la vida diaria de los chicos.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a dannyesai, quien me otorgo un importante conocimiento sobre los errores que tengo en mi historia y en la narración.

**Post data:**

Tratare de arreglar algunos de mis errores conforme avance la historia, pero otros los dejare puesto que más que errores son cosas que el fic necesitara más adelante en la historia.


	14. La peor tragedia en equestria

**Capitulo 13: Bahía Horseshoe**

_Narrador Daniel_

Josh:-4 humanos varados en un universo desconocido, condenados a una vida de batallas contra enemigos que jamás habrían pensado combatir, estrenando sus nuevos poderes ahora estaban preparándose para una nueva misión, ¡ir de vacaciones a la playa!-

Daniel:-Cállate, tu narración es estúpida-

Josh:-Pero es verdad-

Chris:-Si estaremos de vacaciones como es que es una misión-

Daniel:-Ves, estúpida-

Josh:-¿Por qué cuando yo quiero decir una grosería siempre hay algún pony pero cuando ustedes las dicen estamos nosotros solos?-

Daniel:-Tienes mala suerte-

Josh:-Entonces ahora diré algunas-

Twilight:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Por qué?-

Explicación, estuvimos aquí como dos semanas y homúnculos atacaron canterlot, después un alquimista y un monstruo nos atacaron en casa y luego intentamos parar la liberación de paracelso pero, contra los mercenarios simplemente no pudimos hacer nada, y además todo casi completamente seguido. ¡Necesitábamos vacaciones!

Así que visitamos a twilight para preguntarle por un buen lugar donde descansar, ella se emociono y dijo que podíamos ir a la bahía horseshoe pero por alguna extraña razón tomo esa pregunta como invitación para ella y sus amigas.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos reuniríamos en nuestra casa e iríamos juntos pero ahora que lo pienso es extraño, digo, estamos en otra dimensión yendo de vacaciones a la playa junto a seis ponys de un programa de televisión para niñas. Eso es estúpido, pero creo que me acostumbre.

* * *

Estuvimos todo el camino separados entre nosotros, después de todo ellas solo aceptaron nuestra amistad porque era una petición de la princesa por lo que no nos hablábamos mucho. Mientras ellas platicaban sobre como seria su estadía en la bahía nosotros platicábamos en que debíamos hacer mientras estuviéramos allá.

De vez en cuando pinkie nos preguntaba si queríamos jugar y nosotros solo respondíamos que guardara sus energías para jugar en la playa, era la única excusa que se nos ocurrió. Por supuesto descansamos a mitad del camino por qué cierta persona se quedo dormida y nadie estaba dispuesto a cargarlo, no quiero decir nombres pero rima con rosca.

Entonces después de caminar casi todo el día llegamos, era una playa hermosa, la arena, las palmeras, incluso había animalitos como crustáceos y esas cosas. Entonces armamos nuestras carpas y nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Pero aun existía un problema, durante la noche una sombra nos vigilaba, como suelo dormir poco me di cuenta que lo hacía para examinarnos, quería saber lo que hacíamos a cada momento y si no fuera porque suelo desvelarme no me habría dado cuenta. Pero no tenia por que darle riendas al asunto, eran vacaciones y yo quería disfrutarlas.

Al día siguiente aprovechamos para conocer mejor a las mane-six, creo que así les dice mosca. Puesto que la playa era un lugar relajante donde pasar el rato pero un poco aburrida si estas solo, pero claro está que quien dio el primer paso para la amistad fue una pony hiperactiva color de rosa.

Lamento no recordar los diálogos pues hablaba tan rápidamente que no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo por lo que me saltare los diálogos y contare nuestras experiencias en la playa.

Mientras pinkie trataba de hacer que los dos grupos se hablaran, mosca, quien estaba recostado en la arena, recibió un pellizco por parte de un cangrejo que solo quería juguetear.

Mosca:-Lamentaras haber interrumpido mi descanso-

Fluttershy:-Pero solo es un pequeño cangrejo, el no quería hacerte enojar solo quería jugar un poco-

El cangrejo se escondió bajo la arena y mosca creó una pala para comenzar a excavar un hoyo enorme en la arena mientras fluttershy trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero conociéndolos a los dos, mosca la ignoro y fluttershy hablaba tan bajo que casi no se le podía oír.

Nosotros solo nos llevábamos bien con pinkie, fluttershy y rarity, pero a las demás las ignorábamos. Entonces josh rendido ante la persistencia de pinkie, fue hacia donde se encontraban las ponys y quiso comenzar el dialogo pero no tenia por dónde empezar y al final solo hizo el ridículo parado frente a todas.

Rarity:-Disculpa cariño, ¿necesitas algo?, estoy tratando de broncearme-

Pero claro como buen amigo que soy fui a proporcionarle mi ayuda, pero no sin antes llevar a chris conmigo como apoyo por si algo me falla.

Daniel:-Discúlpenlo, es que solo funciona la mitad de su cerebro-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Daniel:-Lo que vino a preguntar es el ¿por qué no confían en nosotros?-

Twilight:-Pues veras…-

Applejack:-A ver, ustedes llegan a otra dimensión con seres diferentes a ustedes, conocen a la princesa, son utilizados como herramientas y tienen poderes que en su mundo no son normales y actúan como si eso fuera algo común que sucede todos los días-

Josh:-¿Cuál es la idea?-

Applejack:-Pues no se ustedes pero a mí eso no me parece confiable-

Daniel:-Comprendo tu punto-

Josh:-Yo no, me explicas-

Daniel:-Otro día-

Chris:-Pero no creen que están juzgándonos demasiado pronto-

Daniel:-Para que lo sepan, en mi mundo nosotros somos conocidos como "frikis" por así decirlo-

Josh:-¿A quién llamas friki?

Chris:-A ti-

Daniel:-Somos extraños, imaginamos mundos distantes, viajes entre dimensiones y en el tiempo e incluso soñamos con conocer otras especies pero eso es algo que nunca sucedería, solo sueños, pero nosotros lo conseguimos, aun así discúlpenme por no mostrar emoción, pero aunque es algo con lo que soñábamos tenemos nuestros propios problemas que solucionar, además de que dejamos atrás a nuestras familias y amigos-

Josh:-Los cuales ni se darán cuenta que no estamos-

Chris:-Espera a que termine, se está poniendo interesante-

Daniel:-El punto es que…-

Josh:-No tienes un punto, ¿verdad?-

Daniel:-Ehhhh no, me concentre demasiado en el discurso-

Chris:-El punto es no juzgar un libro por su portada-

Daniel:-Exacto-

Las chicas estaban avergonzadas después de aquel discurso, después de todo no era la primera vez, después de todo zecora había pasado por el mismo trato anteriormente. Aunque en ese momento aun no poseía el conocimiento sobre aquel capitulo, el cual me pudo haber servido como un buen ejemplo y pude haber hecho mi discurso más corto.

En fin, al final salió bien, mosca excavo a una profundidad de 4 metros pero al final no encontró al cangrejo y fluttershy pudo descansar de tanto murmurar el cómo debía perdonar al crustáceo y dejar de hacer el agujero.

Justo cuando creíamos que nada podía salir mal, sucedió algo terrible que nos dejaría cicatriz por mucho tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hace varios capítulos que no coloca nada que no sean batallas y problemas con monstruos y enemigos de por medio así que dedicare uno capítulos a la vida diaria de los chicos.

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a dannyesai, quien me otorgo un importante conocimiento sobre los errores que tengo en mi historia y en la narración.

**Post data:**

Tratare de arreglar algunos de mis errores conforme avance la historia, pero otros los dejare puesto que más que errores son cosas que el fic necesitara más adelante en la historia.


	15. El hindenburg

**Capitulo 15: El Hindenburg**

Al terminar sus vacaciones, mosca estaba aburrido y fue a conseguir un libro con twilight, josh intentaba no llorar su perdida la cual fue enterrada y le fue dada un buen funeral al cual no asistió nadie. Chris visito el claro de everfree para poder verlo el mismo pero se encontró con mosca y tuvieron una conversación importante. Y en cuanto a Daniel, el decidió ir a ver a la princesa para preguntarle algo importante.

Guardia:-Princesa, tiene una visita-

Celestia:-Déjale pasar-

Daniel:-Princesa, mucho gusto-

Celestia:.-A que se debe esta visita-

Daniel:-Pues quisiera preguntarle algo, estoy casi seguro de que existen otros reinos en esta dimensión además de equestria, puesto que existen otras especies pero son pocas las que se logran ver en equestria y tal vez provengan de otros lugares-

Celestia:-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

Daniel:-Si estoy en lo correcto me gustaría viajar al reino de los grifos a investigar un poco, entonces me pregunto ¿Es posible?-"_Realmente solo quiero visitar un lugar que no esté lleno de ponys de colores, pero esto servirá de excusa y tal vez de paso encuentro algo que nos ayude_".

En ese momento philomena acompañada de un búho llegaron por la ventana. El búho era completamente blanco con unos grandes ojos color amarillo, tenia puesto un chaleco color plateado con una figura de una especie de espada en su espalda.

Celestia:-Entonces tienes mi permiso, pero partirán en 2 días, esperaran en la estación de tren llegada de mi hermana a medio día-

Daniel dejo de mirar al búho, no le tomo mucha importancia y regreso a casa.

**2 días después, estación de tren de ponyville**

Los 4 chicos estaban reunidos en la estación de tren esperando a mediodía aburridos y bajo el sol, excepto por mosca quien estaba acostado en un colchón siendo este tapado por una sombrilla.

Josh:-¿Cuanto más esperaremos aquí?-

Daniel:-No sé, de hecho no sé cuándo será medio día, por lo que venimos antes-

Josh:-¿A quién se le ocurre llegar temprano a algún lugar?-

Daniel y chris levantaron la mano para destacar que a ellos mientras mosca sin dejar de leer su libro dijo.

Mosca:-También a mí, pero levantar la mano es muy agotador y preferí no hacerlo-

Josh:-Id…-

Justo cuando josh diría una palabrota, un enorme dirigible cubrió toda la superficie aérea del lugar dejando sorprendidos a todos, entonces los chicos fueron tele transportados dentro junto a luna y otro pony.

Josh:-Creo que esto de no dejarme decir "eso" se está haciendo costumbre-

Luna:-Bienvenidos a bordo, el es el capitán del dirigible hindenburg, edges pinnacle-

Pinnacle:-Mucho gusto, pueden decirme pinacle, princesa luna acepto mi derrota, tome-le dio a luna unos cuantos bits.

Luna:-Se lo dije-

Daniel:-¿De qué hablan?-

Luna:-Le aposte a este tipo que ustedes eran unas bestias antropomorfas de otra dimensión-

Pinnacle:-No por ser una princesa significa que fuera real, nunca en mis 32 años como capitán había visto algo parecido, y créanme que he visto muchas cosas-

Luna:-Creo que están listos, capitán-

Pinnacle:-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-

Luna:-Hacia motlitba en richlost-

Pinnacle:-Ya la oyeron, rumbo a motlitba-

Tripulación:-Si-

Josh:-Una pregunta, ¿Cuánto tarda el viaje?-

Pinnacle:-Unas 6 horas, ¿Por qué?-

Josh:-Creo que chris morirá antes de llegar a la mitad del camino-

Daniel:-Lo olvide, chris se marea fácilmente-

Luna:-¡¿Enserio?!¿y donde esta?-

Pinnacle:-Escuchen, si ese tipo vomita en mi nave… más les vale tener un buen médico cuando termine con el-

Mosca:-Mientras tenían su plática chris se fue corriendo por esa puerta-

Daniel:-Vamos-

Josh y Daniel salieron por la puerta corriendo a buscar a chris dejando a mosca atrás.

Luna:-No vas a buscar a chris-

Mosca:-Nah, mejor otro día-

Luna:-¿Pero que no son amigos?-

Mosca:-En nuestro mundo, "sin bullying no hay amistad"-

Luna:-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-

Mosca:-Realmente chris no salió por esa puerta, pero discord podría explicarlo mejor que yo-

Luna:-¿Discord?-

Al ser mencionado una estela de humo apareció dando lugar al draconequus.

Discord:-Vamos, solo es una pequeña broma, no te enojes, además se supone que no dirías mi nombre-

Mosca:-Pero es divertido no es así-

Discord:-Por eso eres mi criatura interdimensional favorita, tu si tienes sentido del humor-

Luna tocio un poco para llamar la atención y dijo:-¿Dónde está el otro humano?-

Discord:-El está bien, la broma es para los otros 2-

Justo cuando luna iba a regañarlos estos se esfumaron dejando una nota con lo siguiente:

_No te enojes, no les hará daño, confía en mí. Atentamente Mosca._

Luna suspiro y pensó "_Supongo que por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar_".

* * *

**Pasillos del hindenburg**

Narrador: Daniel

"_Cómo puede un hombre desaparecer de esa manera, el dirigible ni siquiera es tan grande_" pensaba mientras lo buscaba, pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar, todo era normal hasta que entre en un lugar imposible. Era una gran habitación blanca sin puertas o ventanas, incluso la puerta detrás mío había desaparecido, esto era un gran problema, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en buscar a chris, solo salir.

* * *

**Sala de maquinas**

Narrador: Josh

Menudo lio en el que me había metido, no sé donde me encontraba y seguramente chris no estaría ahí. Pero lo más sorprendente era que cuanto mas profundo entraba en la sala, mas laberintico me parecía y todo era exactamente igual, como un laberinto de espejos pero con cosas que hacen funcionar el dirigible. Estaba metido en un problema más grande que el de chris, encontrar la salida de este lugar.

* * *

**Sala de cine en algún lugar distante**

Narrador: Discord

Que magnífica película, dos chicos atrapados en un laberinto diferente dentro de un dirigible durante aproximadamente 6 horas, era esplendido, no solo eso, esta vez tenia con quien compartir mi emoción. A mi lado estaban el mosco y chris disfrutando del caos que había hecho y como cerecita en el pastel tenía permiso de una de las princesas, más o menos.

Por desgracia la diversión comenzara en el capitulo próximo, maldito autor y su flojera de no escribir algo entretenido, pero que puedo hacer, solo soy un personaje.


	16. Profecía

**Capitulo 16: Profecía**

Discord:-No puedo creerlo-

Mosca:-Ustedes son aburridos-

Daniel:-¡¿Qué rayos pensaban cuando nos atraparon en eso?!-

Chris:-Oye, a mi me obligaron, me consta-

Mosca:-Cálmate, nadie salió herido-

Daniel:-Gracias a mi respuesta tan inteligente claro-

_**Flashback**_

Daniel se encontraba en una habitación blanca completamente vacía, lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a esperar, mientras que josh corrió por el laberinto sin detenerse a pensar hasta que se golpeo la cabeza con un tubo y se desmayo.

Mientras Daniel miraba a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la habitación en la que estaba era especialmente para mantener a alguien atrapado como en un hospital psiquiátrico, se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que todo lo que había vivido en canterlot era en realidad su un mundo que el invento y se había vuelto loco.

Daniel:-Entonces todo fue un sueño y yo estoy loco-se quedo sentado mientras pensaba y al final tomo una decisión-Pues me quedare aquí a esperar un doctor y contarle que estoy curado-

_**Fin del flashback**_

Mosca:-Si a eso le llamas inteligencia-

Daniel:-¿Qué dijiste?-

Mosca:-Nada-

Daniel:-Entonces solo vallamos a motlitba y terminemos con esto-

Mosca:-La princesa luna sabe que solo iremos para estar alejados de tantos ponys-

Daniel:-Cállate-

Luna:-¿Cómo?-

Daniel:-Nada, no dijo nada-

Mosca:-Pues Daniel estaba aburrido de estar rodeado de ponys y quiso saber cómo eran las otras especies, así que se invento esa excusa barata de investigación-

Luna:-Enserio le mentiste a mi hermana-soltó una pequeña risita y dijo-Cuando celes se entere…-

Daniel:-¿Eh?-

Luna:-Nada, si es así porque no simplemente acudieron a mí, yo podría haberlos ayudado-

Daniel:-Enserio, me costó tanto pensar eso para nada-

Chris:-Entonces solo disfrutemos nuestra estadía, ¿cuánto falta?-

Pinnacle:-Estaremos ahí en 20 minutos-

* * *

**Motlitba, 20 minutos después**

Daniel:-Ya puedo respirar aire de otro país-

Mosca:-No sé, el largo viaje me dio sueño-

Chris:-A mi me dio nauseas-

Mosca:-Vomitaste la mitad del camino-

Chris:-Eso es prueba suficiente no-

Mosca:-Hay algún buen lugar donde dormir por aquí-

Pinnacle:-Puedes dormir en la habitación para los psicópatas-

Mosca:-Como quieras, ¿dónde está?-

Pinnacle:-Sígueme-

El lugar era una gran montaña, la sima estaba llena de arboles y cabañas, en todo el lugar habían grifos de distintos colores y tamaños, una vez dentro unos grifos comenzaron a mirarlos como si de dioses se tratara.

Daniel:-¿Qué les pasa, tan conocida es la princesa luna-

Luna:-No lo entiendo, normalmente no somos veneradas en esta parte del mundo-

No importaba donde fueran las miradas no cambiaban, hasta que un grifo llego y les tapo el paso, color café oscuro con plumas café claras en la cabeza y café del mismo color del pelaje en las alas, además de pico y patas color naranja.

Grifo:-Buenas noches, soy conocido como Sketch, por favor podrían acompañarme un momento, el jefe quiere verlos-

El grupo algo extrañado lo acompañaron hasta una cabaña de paja en el centro del pueblo, dentro había un viejo grifo color gris con plumas café claro y pico y patas naranja rojizo.

Daniel:-Así que el jefe de la aldea, tan importantes somos-

Sketch:-Como no tienes idea-

Jefe:-Cof cof, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Griff, el jefe de este pueblo, cof cof, la profecía dijo que vendrían-

Chris:-Claro una profecía, porque ya no me extraña-

Daniel:-No lo sé, tal vez porque se volvió un hábito-

Josh:-Cállense, esto se pone interesante-

Griff:-Como les decía, la profecía cuenta que un gran peligro acecha nuestro mundo desde tiempos inmemorables, este ser es conocido como Yisus, un día dejara de acechar y se levantara de su sitio para destruir el universo mismo, pero 6 jóvenes guerreros creados por el árbol de la vida y el árbol de la armonía representantes de los elementos de la armonia lo detendrán y salvaran el universo-

El grupo de equestria grito al unisonó-¿Qué?-para luego ser callados por sketch.

Griff:-Pero cuando Yisus se entero de la profecía, busco a los recién nacidos para destruirlos, la princesa del sol se entero y protegió a los chicos enviándolos a un universo alternativo, pero por desgracia Yisus los encontró y los separo en el tiempo para que jamás se encontraran-

Sketch:-La profecía también cuenta que ustedes serian enviados a otro universo y devueltos años después, nuestros antepasados han protegido la cueva de la profecía desde que se establecieron aquí, nuestro deber es guiarlos hasta ahí-

Daniel:-Un momento, nosotros solo somos 4-

Griff:-Todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo queridos amigos-

Luna:-Esperen, me están diciendo que en el tiempo que no estuve mi hermana salvo a los protectores del universo-

Mosca:-Muchas cosas pasaron mientras estuviste en la luna, ya superalo-

Daniel:-Que haces aquí, no estabas dormido en el hindenburg-

Chris:-Entonces es el momento-

Mosca:-Aun no, pero ya casi, entonces que esperamos, vallamos a la cueva esa a ver la profecía completa-

Luna:-Esto se está poniendo raro-

Daniel:-Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto de las sorpresas del día a día, es mejor no preguntar-

Sketch:-¿Nos vamos?-

Daniel:-Claro-

* * *

Nuestros héroes han encontrado una profecía interesante donde se ven involucrados, ahora mismo se dirigen alli, ¿que es lo que les espera?, ¿Que secretos esconde la cueva?, ¿Por que de repente el narrador habla como si de un programa se tratase?, descubranlo en el siguiente episodio.


	17. Los guerreros de la armonía

**Capitulo 17: Los guerreros de la ****armonía**

Sketch:-Es aquí-

Al momento de entrar los humanos no pudieron más que soltar risas y carcajadas por los dibujos en las paredes, eran monitos hechos de palos y círculos, se notaba que el autor no era buen dibujante.

Daniel:-No quiero arruinar la atmosfera pero yo esperaba algo mas épico-

Sketch:-¿De qué hablas?-

Chris:-No le hagas caso, continúa-

Sketch:-Según estas paredes, los 6 guerreros de la armonía caminan en 2 patas y cada uno representa un elemento diferente, con sus mágicos poderes serán capaces de detener a yisus y salvar el universo-

Chris:-Por lo que puedo ver, yisus también es humano-

Sketch:-Así es, el árbol de la vida creo a los humanos a la imagen y semejanza de yisus, el dios de la destrucción-

Josh:-No sé por qué esto me suena conocido-

Daniel:-Creen que yisus sea…-

Chris:-No hay duda-

Daniel:-Pero un momento, como es que somos las representaciones de los elementos de la armonía, además de que solo somos 4 y no 6-

Mosca:-Seguramente por eso somos así, además hasta ahora somos 5-

Daniel:-¿5?-

Chris:-Claro, existe un humano más además de nosotros-

Josh:-¿Quién?-

Daniel:-Pues claro, paracesos-

Chris:-Paracelso-

Daniel:-Parecido-

Mosca:-El único misterio es ¿quién es cada elemento?-

Sketch:-Creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta-

Sketch miro los dibujos mientras volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a los humanos hasta que por fin termino.

Sketch:-Daniel, un líder poco convencional y demasiado creído, es aquel quien representara la magia en el combate contra su igual, el representante de la locura-

Daniel:-¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres con poco convencional y creído?, ¿Seguro que no dice guapo y poderoso?-

Sketch:-Chris, vanidoso y cerebrito, con pinta de pedófilo representara a la honestidad en el combate contra su enemigo la mentira-

Chris:-¿Pedofilo?-

Sketch:-Alberto, quien con su odio y mala suerte representara la risa en la batalla contra la tristeza-

Josh:-Mínimo ya tenemos el nombre del sexto miembro del grupo-

Skecth:-Josh, de lento aprendizaje pero leal estará cara a cara con su semejante la traicion-

Josh:-¿De lento aprendizaje?-

Sketch:-Carlos, tímido y callado, representara a la amabilidad enfrentándose a la crueldad-

Mosca:-Al parecer no es paracelso, pero bien, ¿entonces como soy descrito?-

Sketch:-Y al final-

No pudo terminar la frase pues mosca rápidamente recordó algo y se lanzo contra él con una sartén en la mano y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente sin que pudiera describir nada.

Mosca:-Ups, se me resbalo la mano-

Daniel:-Nada de "se me resbalo la mano", nosotros soportamos su descripción, tu también deberías hacerlo-

Josh:-Tiene razón, debiste dejarnos escucharlo hasta el final-

Mosca:-Solo tengo una cosa que decir, princesa luna-

Luna:-Eh-

Mosca:-Por favor absténgase de decir mi nombre real, solo diga el resto-

Luna:-Te diste cuenta, yo también puedo leer estos escritos-

Mosca:-Es fácil, solo son dibujos y símbolos fáciles de comprender, una princesa con más de mil años podrá leerlos con igual facilidad-

Luna:-Un misterio dentro de 4 enigmas muy generoso será quien confrontara a la codicia, pero durante esa batalla perderá su enigma y la verdad será dicha-

Mosca:-Pff, eso lo veremos-

Josh:-A que te refieres con generoso, este tipo es más avaro que nada-

**Flashback**

**Casa en ponyville hace 9 dias**

Josh:-Mosca, podrías hacer un machete de goma, estoy aburrido-

Mosca:-Claro-

Josh:-También ocupare una máscara de cabra, y una cola de dragón ajustable al cuerpo humano-

Mosca:-Eh, mejor no pregunto-

Josh:-Y si puedes crear unos petardos y sangre falsa estaría muy agradecido-

Mosca:-Ok-

Josh:-Oh claro, también necesitare una moto como la de gost raider y un pastelillo-

Mosca:-Puedo hacer de todo menos comida y seres inteligentes, compra tu el pastelillo-

Josh:-Dame dinero-

Mosca:-Consíguelo tu, yo no tengo-

Josh:-Tacaño-

**Fin del flashback**

Daniel:-¿Qué hiciste con todo eso?-

Josh:-Nada-

Luna:-Un momento, muchos potrillos tuvieron pesadillas esa noche, una especie de demonio cabra con cola de dragón que caminaba en dos patas ataco la escuela ese mismo día-

Josh:-No tiene nada que ver conmigo-

Chris:-Seguramente por eso ningún potro se nos acerca nunca, pensé que aun nos temen por ser extraños-

Mosca:-Que les parece si vamos de regreso a equestria y resolvemos estos asuntos allá-

Daniel:-¿Y quién lo lleva a el?-

Luna:-No se preocupen, nos tele transportare al pueblo-

Mosca:-Ahora que lo pienso, no pudo la princesa tele transportarnos hasta acá y ahorrarnos esas 6 horas-

Luna:-Claro que no, no hubiera sido nada divertido-

Daniel:-Todo este tiempo usted también nos estaba jugando una broma-

Mosca:-No fue obvio-

Luna:-Además discord pudo haber hecho lo mismo-

Daniel:-Por eso odio equestria-

Todos comenzaron a reír y subieron al hindenburg dejando a sketch tirado en el pueblo y regresando a casa.

* * *

Ahora que saben quiénes son los guerreros de la armonía y que su deber es salvar el universo, nuestros héroes regresan a equestria para resolver asuntos pendientes, pero ¿donde están los otros 2 guerreros?, ¿por que celestia no les dijo nada al respecto?, ¿quién es paracelso en todo este asunto?, ¿seguiré haciendo estas estúpidas preguntas?, descubranlo todo en el siguiente episodio de su fic favorito.


	18. Algo en que pensar

**Capitulo 18: Algo en que pensar**

**Hindenburg**

En una sala remota se encontraban escondidos Daniel, chris y josh comentando sus ideas sobre la profecía, cada uno de ellos hablando por separado para no interrumpir a los demás.

Daniel:-Si paracesos no era un guerrero de la armonía entonces que era-

Josh:-Deja eso para después, ¿porque mosca se empeña tanto en que no sepamos nada de el?, además ¿cómo lo invitaste a ser nuestro amigo sin razón aparente incluso cuando no lo conocías?, acaso eres idiota-

Daniel:-Yo ya conocía a mosca-

Josh:-¿Cómo?-

Daniel:-Cuando estaba en la secundaria alguna vez lo llegue a ver, aunque era casi exactamente igual que hoy, siempre dormía en el patio y algunas veces lo encontré saltándose las clases-

Josh:-Suena como un completo imbécil-

Chris:-Pero aun así sabemos cuándo nos contara toda la verdad-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, pero no sabemos quién sea ese tal codicia y cuando sucederá esa batalla-

Chris:-Hablando de batallas, todos nuestros enfrentamientos son nuestros contrarios-

Josh:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Chris:-Por ejemplo, mosca es la generosidad y se enfrentara a la codicia, o tu eres la lealtad y te enfrentaras a la traición -

Daniel:-Pero si yo soy magia, como que me enfrentare a la locura, no es lo mismo-

Chris:-¿Como sacas la conclusión de que es lo mismo?, pero creo que tenemos una pista de tu igual-

Daniel:-Enserio, ¿quién es?-

Chris:-Antiguamente se creía que los alquimistas estaban locos por creer que una roca podría convertir el metal en oro-

Josh:-¿Con alquimia te refieres a…?-

Daniel:-Paracesos-

Chris:-Paracelso-

Daniel:-Deja de contradecirme-

Chris:-Lo siento pero debo ser honesto, es lo que mi elemento me dice-

Daniel:-Pero si has mentido miles de veces-

Chris:-¿Seguro?, porque no lo recuerdo-

Daniel:-Ah, claro, hazte el tonto-

Josh:-Y entonces ¿quiénes son los otros dos?, seguramente celestia sabe donde están-

Daniel:-Cierto, celestia nos ha estado ocultando cosas-

Luna:-Tienes razón, yo tampoco estaba enterada de nada-

Daniel:-¿De dónde saliste?-

Mosca:-Es mucho trabajo explicar eso pero está bien, cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho…-

Daniel:-No me refería a eso, además tu tampoco estabas aquí-

Luna:-Saben, nos costó mucho encontrarlos, porque se esconden de nosotros, si siguen así terminaran perdiéndose, pero es genial hacer equipo con este humano, nosotras estamos complacidas-

Daniel:-¿Y bien?, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

Luna:-Queríamos contarles que llegamos hace como 10 minutos, pero estaban tan ocupados buscando un lugar donde esconderse que no se dieron cuenta-

Mosca:-Yo solo estaba buscándolos porque luna no me dejaba dormir-

Luna:-Lo siento, pero si te duermes no podre despertarte, y no podríamos hablar con celes-

Daniel:-Pero si es realmente fácil despertarlo-

Luna:-Claro, cuando está realmente dormido-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Chris:-Larga historia-

Josh:-¿Y que sabes tú?

Chris:-Mas que tú te lo aseguro-

Luna:-Chicos, celes los está esperando-

Mosca:-Pues tendremos que ir ¿no?-

Daniel:-Vamos-

Daniel se dirigió a los pasillos y comenzó a caminar por la izquierda seguido de josh.

Luna:-Es por el otro lado-

Daniel:-Lo sabia-

* * *

**Palacio real de canterlot, sala del trono**

Daniel:-Princesa, tienes mucho que explicar-

Josh:-Si, como el ¿Por qué son princesas y no reinas las que gobiernan aquí?-

Daniel:-No, no me refería a eso-

Celestia:-Pues la verdad…-

Daniel:-Princesa no le haga caso, como decía, ¿Por qué no nos explicaste lo de la profecía?-

Celestia:-Porque existen ciertos puntos en la historia que no deben ser cambiados, o al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo-

Josh:-¿El?-

Celestia:-Es un pony que conocerán en el futuro, o mejor dicho en el pasado-

Josh:-Viajaremos en el tiempo, genial-

Daniel:-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de nosotros?-

Celestia:-Porque los he estado vigilando, después de todo ustedes son la única esperanza de nuestro universo-

Daniel:-¿Quiénes son los otros 2 guerreros de la armonía?-

Celestia:-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, después de la muerte de mosca-

Mosca calmadamente apareció una silla y una taza de café para sentarse, beber un poco de café y después escupirlo en la cara de Daniel aun estando el café hirviendo, Daniel al sentir el café caliente en su piel comenzó a correr y quejarse del dolor, después con una gran aparición con fuegos artificiales y humo de colores apareció discord.

Discord:-Que diversión, ¿por qué nadie me invito a la fiesta?-

Mosca:-¿Como que mi muerte?-

Celestia:-Creo que hable de mas, será mejor que se vallan-

Celestia uso su magia para transportarlos fuera de su casa sin contestar a nada más.

* * *

**Casa de la armonía al anochecer**

Mosca:-Creo que han sido muchas revelaciones por hoy, además de que se está haciendo tarde, mejor me iré a descansar para reponer mi estado psicológico-

Daniel:-Solo buscas excusas para dormir-

Josh:-Pero sabemos que nos desharemos de esa molestia-

Mosca:-Sigo aquí-

Josh:-Lo sé-

Daniel:-¿Por qué justo cuando aclaramos la mayor parte de nuestras dudas, aparecen nuevas y más complicadas incógnitas?-

Chris:-Así es la vida-

Entonces entraron a su casa para encontrarse con un nuevo humano, era un hombre despeinado de unos 25 años, quien usaba unos bóxers azul marino con palmeras y unos lentes de sol.

Hombre en boxers:-Llegaron, los estaba esperando, permítanme presentarme, soy mayden y vengo a destruir aquel a quien llaman josh-

Josh:-¿A mí?-

Mayden:-Genial, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte, ahora puedo destruirte en paz-

Josh:-¿A mí?

Mayden:-Prepárate para morir-

Josh:-¿Yo?-

Mayden:-¿Este chico es idiota o qué?-

Mosca:-Yo diría "o que"-

Josh:-Pero si soy el único sin súper poderes-

Mayden:-Mejor para mí-

Daniel:-Suerte-

Josh:-No me van a ayudar-

Daniel:-La verdad creo que mosca tiene razón, ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir, pero te desearemos la mejor de las suertes-

Josh:-Pensé que la traición era mi enemigo, no mi amigo-

Chris:-Si te hace sentir mejor, nosotros asistiremos al funeral-

Mosca:-Yo no, yo me quedare en casa y dormiré un poco-


	19. Carrera en everfree

**Capitulo 19: Carrera en everfree**

Josh:-A todo esto, ¿Por qué andas en bóxers?-

Mayden:-Pues porque acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones-

Daniel:-Hazme un favor, no lo lastimes mucho-

Mayden:-Ok-

Josh:-Espera-

Josh salió de la casa y corrió hasta el bosque everfree donde comenzó a caminar en direcciones aleatorias para perderlo de vista y no tener que pelear, pero cuando pensó que lo había perdido mayden apareció frente a él en las ramas de un árbol y salto para tratar de golpear a josh.

El golpe le dio directo en la cara y este cayó al suelo, mayden salto hacia a atrás y se perdió en el espeso bosque, solo sus risas se escuchaban y josh no podía hacer nada, era como cuando recordó como había golpeado a Frank la vez que los mercenarios liberaron al alquimista.

Josh:-Tal vez pienses que ya ganaste pero yo tengo un haz bajo la manga-

Mayden:-¿Enserio?, ¿cuál?-

Josh:-Que aun no sabes mi poder-

Mayden:-Tu tampoco-

Josh:-Pero podría saberlo-

Mayden:-Suficiente platica-

De entre los arbustos salió una manticora y se preparo para atacar a josh, quien solo volvió a correr por el bosque hasta perderse, era exactamente la misma situación de antes, solo que de un modo distinto, esta vez no se encontraba cabinet, ahora estaba solo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de por qué la última vez fue capaz de enfrentar a Frank, porque quería proteger a cabinet pero ese pensamiento lo aterrorizo."_¿Por qué fue que cuando quise protegerla tuve el valor para pelear?, ¿acaso?…, no, no creo, pero si es así, me harán bullyng por el resto de mi vida, cálmate, no pienses en eso tu solo concéntrate en…_".

Un gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la manticora, y mayden la estaba montando, "_¿cómo fue capaz de montar un animal tan peligroso?_" se pregunto josh.

Mayden:-Jejeje, este es mi poder, soy el domador de bestias y animales mayden-

Josh:-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en un empate?-

Mayden:-Enserio que eres idiota, tal vez eres tan tonto como un animal, si es así podría domarte y hacer que traiciones a tus amigos-

Josh:-Buena idea, ahora vallamos por unas cervezas y festejemos-

Mayden:-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de tus chistes-

La manticora saco sus garras y volvió a perseguir a josh por el bosque.

* * *

**Casa de la armonía, media noche**

Chris:-¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarlo solo con mayden?, no estamos seguros de que así despertara su poder-

Daniel:-Nosotros lo despertamos en momentos de peligro, y que mejor peligro que tu propio némesis-

Chris:-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así debimos de seguirlo por si acaso-

Daniel:-Claro, soy idiota, aun si despierta su poder podría quedar medio muerto en medio de un bosque lleno de bestias asesinas-

Chris:-Lo vez-

Daniel:-Pero ahora no sabemos donde esta-

Mosca:-Tal vez ustedes pero…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque bostezo y se quedo dormido estando parado.

Daniel:-¿Pero qué?-

Mosca:-Lo siento, pero ustedes no me dejan descansar ni un poco, quería decir que yo sé donde esta-

Chris:-¿Qué hiciste?-

Mosca:-Una mosca-

Daniel:-¿Disculpa?-

Mosca:-Te perdono-

Daniel:-¡Me refiero a que me expliques!, maldito zopenco-

Mosca:-Cree una mosca robótica que me ayudara a localizar a josh-

Daniel:-¿Cómo le va?-

Mosca:-Míralo tu mismo-

Detrás de él se encontraba un televisor pantalla plana donde se podía ver a josh correr mientras era perseguido por mayden montado en una manticora junto a dos timberwolf dentro del espeso bosque everfree.

Daniel:-Le va bien, no se ve muy herido-

Chris:-Si lleva corriendo aproximadamente 45 minutos, y según veo sus movimientos puede decir que está cansado y no durara otros 6 minutos-

Mosca:-Ni modo-

Daniel:-Entonces estaremos esperando 6 minutos para poder ver la acción-

Mosca:-Pueden ir a buscarlo, se encuentra a 13 metros de aquí, 7 pasos a la derecha de nuestra casa y si caminan hacia atrás lo encontraran dentro de unos 2 minutos-

Daniel:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Mosca:-Magia-

Daniel:-Jodete pues-

Chris y Daniel caminaron 7 pasos a su izquierda y después caminaron de nuevo hacia su izquierda para tratar de encontrarse con su amigo.

* * *

**En lo profundo del bosque everfree**

Josh:-Mierda, creo que estoy en mi límite-

Mayden:-Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez, de todos modos cuando te canses mis bestias te comerán-

Josh:-Ni loco dejare que me coman uno monstruo mitológico y un par de lobos hechos de palitos de madera-

Pero al terminar su dialogo las bestias se enojaron y comenzaron a correr más rápido, josh trato de correr más rápido aun pero fue detenido por una raíz de algún árbol que lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo.

Mayden:-¿Cansado?-

Josh:-Caíste en mi trampa-

Mayden:-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso planeaste todo esto?-

Josh:-Así es-

Mayden estando un poco preocupado miro hacia todos lados, cosa que josh aprovecho para escabullirse entre los arbustos y esconderse detrás de un árbol, "_Lo siento pero represento la lealtad, no la honestidad_" dijo para sus adentros mientras soltaba una leve risilla.

Mayden al voltear a donde se encontraba josh se dio cuenta de que no existía tal trampa y lo había engañado para escapar-Maldito me engaño-fue todo lo que dijo para comenzar a buscarlo de nuevo por todo everfree.

Cuando mayden se retiro josh cayo rendido al suelo para intentar descansar un poco pues estuvo corriendo varias horas según él, ya que hace mucho que perdió la cuenta de lo que llevaba corriendo sin descanso. Pero olvido por completo que estaba perdido en un bosque lleno de peligrosas criaturas donde un hombre poderoso lo buscaba y estaba solo sin armas ni poderes, no podía darse el lujo de descansar en un momento así.

Josh:-Creo que me tendré que arriesgar-

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos pero alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza por detrás, cuando volteo miro a 2 tipos parados como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

Daniel:-Enserio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir en medio del bosque?-

Josh:-¡Cállate!, que ustedes fueron los que me dejaron con mayden-

Daniel:-¿Y qué?, el nene quiere llorar-

Chris:-Tan solo vallamos a casa-

Daniel:-Claro pero hay un problema, mosca nos dijo como llegar pero no como regresar-

Josh:-¿Quieres decir que vinieron aquí solo para perderse conmigo?-

Chris:-Si lo pones de esa manera…-


End file.
